Return of the King Redux
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Hadrian Merlin Pendragon, King of Avalon and of all Britain has returned to the land of the living. His mission is to stop Voldemort before he comes into power, educate the ignorant, and bring peace to magical Britain. The worlds of fate and destiny collide when the four horsemen are on the rise. Death hasn't always been the enemy, but, death isn't necessarily just a friend either.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling in which I am merely using to create my own story. This will be the only disclaimer for this story. This story was inspired by the many time-travel Harry stories that I've read on this, I cannot name them all or we'd be here forever. Furthermore, the title for this story is inspired by Lord of the Rings and I acknowledge that it is property of Tolken. This is a rewrite of the original Return of the King that I wrote years ago, updated with a better plotline and timeline – as well as some proper character development. It will also become a Harry x Harem story.**

**WARNING: MASS CROSSOVER – Marvel, Dc, Religious, Animes, etc.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot groaned as he clutched the wound on his side. His opponent, Mordred stood above him, both heavily wounded and the battle around them raged. Camelot, a one prosperous magical city now lay in ruins.

"It is over Arthur," Mordred smirked.

"Maybe, but one day, Excalibur will find the new King and he will bring peace to Britain. Lancelot is on his way, you and your army will fall to his. The Knights of the Round Table will live on in legend if it must."

"It is a legend I intend to extinguish," Mordred raised his blade to deliver the final strike.

However, Arthur suddenly shot up, his rusty sword tore through Mordred's armour and pierced his gut. Mordred looked at Arthur shocked.

"We're both going to die Mordred, you have failed. I may not have Excalibur, but I don't always need a blade forged in Dragon's fire to defeat my foes," Arthur drew his last breath, the world around him fading with the last thing he saw being Mordred's body falling to the ground.

"_Ghuh!" Arthur shot up in a coughing fit, his eyes blinded by the immense amount of light surrounding him._

"_Mr. Pendragon, calm down," a voice said sternly._

_It took a few minutes before Arthur could actually see the room he was in, the letters B.S.S.S. were engraved in silver against the worn white stone walls. The voice, coming from a well-dressed figure sitting behind a Cherrywood table._

"_Where am I?" Arthur asked as he checked himself – no visible wounds on his body._

"_There won't be any visible wounds, Mr. Pendragon. You are at the Bureau of Soul Society Services, where the soul goes after you pass on from your mortal life before being reassigned to a new life cycle."_

"_What's a Bureau?" Arthur found the word foreign to him._

"_Put simply, Mr. Pendragon, we are a House of people which provide a service. Our service, is sorting out souls and sending them off to their new life cycles. Are there any more questions? I am quite busy today and don't have an eternity to spare on one King's Questions," the figure sounded annoyed._

"_Why am I here?"_

"_That is the million-galleon question, isn't it?"_

"_What's a galleon?"_

"_Nothing to worry about – now, my boss has flagged your case as being special. You can of course, choose to move on, only after you hear out our offer. It is within your best interest and for that of Britain itself," the figure opened a large tome on his desk and turned it around, gesturing for Arthur to sit opposite him._

_The King of Camelot sat down, finding the hard-wooden chair to be surprisingly more comfortable than expected. In front of him, the tome started to play images, things he couldn't comprehend. He saw alien outfits on men, women, they were sending lights out of little pieces of wood. But what caught his eye was a dark-haired boy with emerald green eyes, much like his own._

"_That is Harrison Potter – the last heir of the Pendragon, Emrys and Le Fay bloodline. Your future descendent." He now had Arthur's full attention._

* * *

Harry Potter entered the grove in the Forbidden Forest where he knew Voldemort and his followers were waiting for him. He had come alone, as directed, he has made his peace with his Parents, Remus, Sirius, Tonks & surprisingly Cedric Diggory.

"Harry? No! What are you doing here?" Hagrid struggled in his chains.

"Quiet," a death eater snarled and struck Hagrid.

"Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, come to die… Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed, the Green Light of the Killing Curse struck Harry in the chest and the lights faded from his vision in an instant.

_Where am I? Dead. Huh, so this is what being dead feels like? Harry thought to himself. He was standing in a white room, too white almost, and could see the letters B. S. S. S. engraved in silver on the pale graphite marbled wall with the words 'Bureau of Soul Society Services' underneath them in an equally stunning gold contrasting the silver. Not exactly the colour scheme he would have picked._

"_Ah, Mr. Potter right on time as expected, please come this way. The big boss wished to talk to you regarding your options," a well-dressed figure spoke up, her voice was calm and posture was upright – yet, her face was obscure._

"_I have options?" Harry found himself asking curiously, naturally falling into step behind her as she led him through the various halls of... the afterlife? He guessed._

"_You are at the Bureau of Soul Society Services, this is where a myriad of souls come before they are reassigned to a new life cycle – many have options available to them, some don't and others well… let's not go into that for the moment," she replied before stopping at a door which appeared to be made entirely out of blue-stones, with golden runes engraved on them in… Norse? Or was it Celtic? He really should have taken Ancient Runes instead of divination._

"_This is where I leave you, Mr. Potter. And please, do not say anything that would anger the boss. Topics such as their appearance is off limits if you don't want to be spending the rest of eternity in oblivion," she said before opening the door and entering with Harry close behind her._

"_Your majesty, Mr. Potter, as requested," she bowed, Harry followed suit, awkwardly._

_When Harry actually looked at who was behind the desk, he almost lost his breath – if he could, he was dead after all. Her hair was platinum on her right side while her left side had a very distinctive black. It was like she was split right down the middle, her entire right side was covered in a pale complexion, with golden glowing symbols tattooed to her skin. While her left side was a dark mahogany, with glowing purple symbols. The dress that hugged her curves was split in colour as will with the right side being white and the left being black. But what really drew him in were the eyes, the right eye was a deep purple while the left side was a rich gold – a beautiful set of heterochromia irises._

"_Are you done staring, Mr. Potter?" she asked and Harry shook his head trying to re-centre himself, he was facing one of the most beautiful… beings? He has ever seen._

"_Sorry it's just…"_

"_So much to take in, yes, yes, I get it. Now sit," she waved her hand and Harry found himself in a chair seated at her desk._

"_This is your case file; it details all the events that happened. However, as you can see the red marks are where things were supposed to happen but never did happen. There is quite a large amount of red on your file don't you think?" she stated and Harry did notice the number of red tabs that went through the sizeable file? It looked more like an ancient tome than a file._

"_Looks more like a tome than a file," Harry couldn't help himself, the response he got sent chills down his spine. The annoyed glare she gave him felt like his heart was being crushed in his chest._

"_I'm going to simply explain everything to you in a way someone as uneducated as you will understand. Now, as you can see you were supposed to grow up with both of your parents."_

"_Wait, what?" Harry stated_

"_Don't interrupt me!" she snarled and the entire room shook, causing Harry to shut up immediately and even apologise._

"_As I was saying, a certain Wizard meddled with that and caused both of your parents to be killed, furthermore, in the case of their deaths you were supposed to go to one Alice and Frank Longbottom, but thanks to the very same Wizard both you and young Neville ended up as you did. You an orphan and he, under the care of his grandmother. After which you would have gone to Sirius Black, but you didn't, yet again thanks to the meddling of the same Wizard. After that, you were supposed to go to Andromeda and Ted Tonks, to grow up with their daughter Nymphadora as your sister, but of course that didn't happen because the damn Wizard sealed your parents will. If you couldn't go to Andromeda and Ted you were to be raised with Susan Bones under the care of Amelia who was a good friend of your mother's. But as stated, the will was sealed and you were sent to the place where your parents specifically stated you were not to go to. Thanks again to who?" the woman asked and Harry had to take a few moments to actually piece together the information._

"_Dumbledore!"_

"_So, the monkey can learn. Good job!" she said sarcastically._

"_Hey! I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for," Harry protested._

_The woman raised a dark eyebrow at him before she waved her hand over the tome and the pages flipped until it landed on his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. results._

"_You call those results smart? Mr. Potter, you are quite an amazing individual. No, I can see that you have the potential to be one of the best. However, your lacklustre performance during school and your willingness to make yourself stupid in order to satisfy your Weasel's ego make you an idiot."_

"_Hey! Ron's not a Weasel," he protested, again receiving the same cold glare that sent shivers down his spine. God this person was insanely scary and creepy – scarier than the latter, why would she be the big boss around here?_

"_Now if you had grown up in the places you were supposed to, you would already know and be knowledgeable in magic and we may have been able to have a decent conversation when you passed at an old age. However, those pitiful mortals mistreated and abused you, then given the magical blocks that have been placed upon you, your maturation was stunted greatly. This led to you appearing as you do now instead of how you were supposed to, it also led to you being affiliated with that absolute banshee Weasel and her two youngest who are not who they appeared to be. Molly and the meddlesome Wizard wrote up a marriage contract that gave them all the wealth that the Potter and Black families had due to you and Ginevra being in the contract, which, now since you've died, they get. Weasel, gets to use your wealth for his own gains and the know-it-all gets into the Black and Potter library like was initially planned. You had been played your entire life, Mr. Potter," She scowled as she went through everything in front of him._

"_Why did Dumbledore fuck over my life?" Harry asked, he was frustrated and shocked._

"_Because he has a god complex thinking everyone should hold their mouths over his shrivelled cock, unable to give up control so that he can push his 'greater good' on everyone he can get his grubby semen drenched hands on."_

_Harry blinked at the profanity coming out of the… being's? mouth._

"_But why me? What makes me so special? Is it just because I survived the killing curse?"_

"_Why indeed, Mr. Potter. Tell me, did you ever consider taking a DNA or Inheritance test at Gringotts?"_

"_No? Dumbledore said… That mother fucker!"_

"_Now we're getting somewhere, congratulations Monkey. You have some semblance of a brain that can function for more than just motor responses."_

"_What is it with you and always calling me a monkey?"_

"_Because, your actions through life are exactly that I'd expect from a Neanderthal, and the Monkey is the closest relative to that primitive species. Now that you seem to have some level of intelligence you may understand this next part," she snorted, again the pages of the tome flickered and landed on a singular page._

_ Name: Harrison James Potter_

_Official Titles: Lord Presumptive of House Emrys, Lord Presumptive of House Le Fay, Lord Presumptive of Avalon, Unclaimed Kingship of House Pendragon._

_Heir Titles: Heir Potter, Heir Black, Heir Peverell._

_The rest of the details were ignored by Harry as his eyes were glued to the 'Official Titles' section just underneath his name. He looked at the tome and then looked to the woman who was watching Harry was apparent interest – as if waiting for a lightbulb to switch on._

"_Okay," Harry said with a shaky breath – his fists clenched and he was beyond pissed._

"_Just okay? You surprise me even more Mr. Potter," she leaned forward propping her head on her hands._

"_Well, I'm already dead. So, it doesn't matter who I was, right?"_

"_That is where you are wrong, Mr. Potter. In any ordinary case, you would be correct. But, did you ever wonder why you were meeting with me? The one in charge, and not one of the regular case workers?"_

"_Because I'm a magnet for trouble?" Harry offered with a slight grin, he saw her lips curl into the briefest of smiles – a win in his book._

"_Very funny, Monkey. You met with me, because your case is unique in one of the extreme cases. The fates have been bitching to the Council of the Dead about you and just how the way you lived your life fucked up everyone's future. Congratulations, Mr. Potter – you are the single being who causes a butterfly effect to echo across the future for centuries to come. The last individual with such an impact on the world at large was the Demi-God Odysseus himself. And he followed the path that the fates and destiny had laid out for him. You, Mr. Potter – have not followed that path, and now I as the head of the Bureau of Soul Society Services, have to suffer through correcting it. Fucking wankers the Council, putting me in the fucking position because I'm the youngest and least likely to shatter souls into oblivion when they piss me off," the ending sentences was mumbled more to herself, yet, Harry heard her anyway._

"_I'm… sorry you got stuck with this job?" he offered._

"_Save it Monkey!" she snapped – she then waved her dark hand and a literal black door cut itself into the white marbled walls._

_Out of the void walked four figures, the one on the far left appeared to be a man in his late 20's. He was wearing ancient warlock robes with golden hems, he could clearly see various runes stitched into the seams of the robe. His eyes were a clear cerulean blue, but Harry could see sparks of electricity in his eyes as if there was an entire storm inside of the young man. His long raven hair cascaded down to the middle of his back and his beard was trimmed to an inch bellow his chin._

_Next to him, in full chainmail armour with his soft chiselled jawline and apparently clean shaven – but with stubble, was a knight. Hair braided back out of his vision, a shield with a yellow dragon on it in his left hand while his sword was sheathed on the left side of his hip._

_Harry's attention turned to the third individual, she was a vision of beauty with emerald green eyes much like his own – her midnight black hair seemed to sparkle with the stars in it. He could swear that he could see some constellations there. Her cream coloured skin and hourglass frame was covered by a form fitting maroon dress, containing stitched runes weaved through the fabric itself. _

_Last but not least, the man on the end with the exact same shade of killing curse green eyes. Russet brown hair and a messy beard. He wore a tunic and pants of the finest quality with a golden dragon across his chest. Placed on top of his head was a crown, intricately carved and glistening the rubies, sapphires and emeralds. Harry felt as if he was looking in a mirror, except this man was older and had brown hair instead of his black hair._

"_Mr. Potter, I'd like you to meet your mentors before you return to the world of the living. Merlin Emrys, Lancelot Du Lac, Morgana Le Fay and Arthur Pendragon."_

"_Merlin's balls…" Harry said without thinking, Morgana raised a hand to stifle a giggle, Lancelot grinned and Arthur smiled – while Harry could visibly see a twitch in the older warlock's right eye._

"_See Merlin, your name is synonymous with a curse word," Morgana jeered._

"_What gives? Why are four of history's most fabled heroes here with me?" Harry asked._

"_Queen Hela, you haven't informed him yet?" Arthur asked, his deep voice confused._

"_Queen Hela! As in…"_

"_The Norse goddess of the underworld, yes, that Hela. Arthur, your ancestor is an absolute idiot – so I've been explaining things to him slowly. Kindly shut your pie hole," Hela snapped, the King bowed respectfully which caused Hela to role her eyes._

"_Arthur Pendragon will be teaching you politics as well as the uniqueness of his sword Excalibur which you will find in Gringrotts vault 1, he will also be in charge of teaching you what it means to be King – which means you will learn how to handle the responsibilities that someone of your station has. Amongst this you will also learn how to call the Knights of the Round Table to your aid, any member who has sat at Arthur's court will be able to assist you should you need them. Lancelot Du Lac was and still is one of the best swordsman in history, he will be teaching you the way of the sword which you need to know to be able to handle Excalibur. Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay will be teaching you about ancient magic as well as Wizarding world customs as they are the writers of the original law. With Merlin you will learn Alchemy, Ancient Runes, spell-crafting, Arcane magic, Charms, Warlock customs & expectations. From Morgana you will learn Elemental magic, Arithmancy, Blood Magic, Soul Magic & Ritual Magic. Because I have to oversee this shit – I will also be assigning you teachers, you will learn Latin, Celtic, Fae and a few other languages before you go back," Hela explained._

"_Go back?" Harry raised an eyebrow._

"_You're being sent back by the demand of the various representations of fate & destiny. You'll arrive a few months before the first Wizarding War began, where you are to clean up the mess that started there. No doubt I'm going to get shit from the other aspects of Death for the amount of Souls that will be exchanged," Hela rolled her eyes._

"_Oh… okay… so… When do we start?" Harry asked and Lancelot grinned and tossed him a wooden sword._

"_Right now!" then Lancelot swung his wooden sword at Harry while Arthur, Merlin and Morgana took a step back, all amused at Lancelot's antics and Hela just groaned._

"_TAKE THAT OUTSIDE OF MY OFFICE!"_


	2. 1: Return of the King

**Chapter 1: Return of the King**

_Two years, sometimes it felt like a hell of a lot longer. But, that's how long Harry stayed in the Bureau under the watchful eyes of his case manager – and friend, but she won't admit it, Hela. Harry had learned a lot of things in addition to his lessons, he had learned that Morgana was actually Arthur's older sister, and that Arthur was conceived when his farther – Uther Pendragon, had asked a Sorceress to give him an Heir. Magic demanded that for Arthur to be born, another person paid the price – the price being their life, and the one who gave their life for Arthur to be born was their mother._

_He had found out that Merlin – upon first meeting Prince Arthur, thought he was an outright prat and a bully, but when they got to know one another due to Merlin accidentally saving Arthur. They became fast friends, the best of friends really and Arthur knew he could count on Merlin for anything. And this was without knowing that Merlin was a Warlock – as he was still learning how to be a Prince himself and never thought twice about what Merlin was doing when he wasn't needed._

_He had learned that all of the Knights of the Round Table had a sense of humour, they differed but were all the same. However, they took their jobs at training their new King seriously, and so Harry spent hours being knocked around on his ass until he could face all of them at once, with only a sword and no magic. That didn't stop Gawain from trying to get Harry drunk during some off time – apparently, they had Alcohol in the afterlife, who would have thought?_

_The shocking thing that Harry learnt about Merlin, Morgana and Arthur – was that Merlin was the one who discovered Morgana had magic. He trained her in secret when they met four unlikely individuals who stayed and even had input in bringing Magic to Camelot – Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Morgana's knowledge of politics, laws and the court due to being a Lady of Camelot helped them in drafting their first Wizarding Laws which were still the foundation of the British Magical Societies laws._

_The day finally came where Harry would be returning to the world of the living, he knew he would see everyone again soon – except Hela and the language teacher's he'd been given. He still felt sad that he would be leaving this place he had found solace in, even if it was as a soul. His room had been quite plain, he didn't have any belongings because… he was dead, he didn't need belongings nor could he bring them back to the world of the living. But he did have his cherished memories with everyone – the intricacies of the Bureau were unique, he could choose what memories were displayed on the walls – his favourite being the time Queen Hela came to check up on an alchemy lesson with Merlin – and ended up covered in a type of slime which melted clothes. She screamed bloody murder, he and Merlin were running for the entire day trying to escape her wrath… after she made herself clothes again. He would never admit it, but he found Hela very attractive._

"_So, Harry, today is the big day. Are you ready?" Arthur was leaning against the doorframe._

"_You all think I'm ready, so I must be," Harry replied and Arthur just smiled, walking over to him and looking him in the eyes._

_Harry's body had changed in the two years he was there, he now stood at the same height as Arthur. A good 6ft and 5 inches. His unruly black hair had grown out, but he had kept it neat at shoulder length. He had a beard, not quite busy but neat and tidy framing his jaw and mouth. Gone was the malnourished form he had previously had, now, his body was very muscular – Morgana had joked that he'd look like a real Adonis while suggestively licking her lips at him, when he blushed she laughed and gave him a clap on the back, telling him not to worry and that she was perfectly happy with Merlin._

"_That's not telling me how you feel Harry. Yes, Merlin, Morgana, Queen Hela, Lancelot and I all believe you are ready to return to the world of the living. That does not mean that you believe that yourself – so I am asking you, Harrison, do you believe you are ready?"_

"_Do I think I'm ready? No, but I know there is nothing else for me to learn here currently. And the world my parents and my friend's parents grew up in needs me there. I know you all will be there for me if I need you."_

"_Queen Hela as well Harry, if you need her – or she needs you, she will come," Arthur said with a smirk._

"_I doubt she would, she's spent the past 2 years insulting me."_

"_Harry, I've been with the Bureau for centuries. Myself, Merlin & Morgana are a part of Queen Hela's council – we know when she doesn't like someone, and you are one of the few that she drops her guard around. I think if you found yourself in dire need of her aid, she would come."_

"_Are you two done? Come on, the Monkey needs to go through the gate," Queen Hela appeared in the doorway crossing her arms under her sizeable chest._

"_Speak of the devil… Yes, Queen Hela, I was just having one last chat with Harry and making sure he was mentally ready to go," Arthur said, giving Harry a wink._

"_Good, the Gatekeeper does not enjoy being kept waiting."_

_When Harry exited his room for the last time, he found Morgana, Merlin, Lancelot and Hela all waiting. He walked over to them with a small but sad smile on his face. They'd all become close friends, he considered them closer than what he had been with Ron and Hermione prior to… dying._

"_Chin up Harry, you'll see us again in Avalon. We will assist you as much as you need us," Merlin held out his hand, and Harry took it gripping tightly with the Warlock._

"_Thanks Merlin, I know I'll see you again soon – but still, everything will be different," Harry admitted._

"_Just because we'll be in the world of the living, doesn't mean much will change Harry. There may be a war, and other such forces that you have to face – but don't forget to take a step back and have some fun," Morgana leaned up and pulled Harry into one of her crushing hugs – if anyone had told him THE Morgana Le Fey was a hugger, he would have laughed._

"_Lancelot… thank you, for everything," Harry moved on to the legendary Knight and held out his hand._

"_Harry… No, Your Majesty, it has been an absolute honour to train you. And myself, and the other Knights will be at your side when you call for us," Lancelot bowed, Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug – which Lancelot returned, eventually. Lastly Harry stood in front of Hela._

_Hela looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, when he had first arrived she was taller than him. Two years later and Harry now stood a good foot over her, yet, she never lost her strong composure nor her intimidating aura. She was the Norse goddess of Death after all – even if she was working the job she was._

"_I don't know what to say really," Harry admitted._

"_Finally going home, about time Potter. The fates and destiny will finally get off of my arse," Hela said, though Harry thought he saw her frown, if only for a moment._

"_Yeah, thank you – for, well… everything," Harry said opening his arms, silently asking for a hug – Hela hesitated for a few moments, before she slowly stepped into it and wrapped her arms around his well-defined chest._

_Harry felt her smaller frame step into his and he slowly wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of her frame against his own, how her chest pressed against his own, the soft scent of her hair – and how it smells of lilacs and daisies which was strange for an aspect of Death. A cough interrupted them and Hela quickly withdrew from Harry's arms – never to admit that she enjoyed being in them. Morgana give Hela a look to which the Queen glared and mouthed 'later'._

"_Alright, let's get you to the Gatekeeper," Hela clasped her hands together, the shadows around her bending together and pooling between her palms._

_She then threw the magic forward and a doorway appeared a few feet in front of her, she walked through it first, Merlin followed, then Morgana, then Harry walked through, followed by Lancelot and then Arthur._

_Harry had no idea where this Gatekeeper would be, nor, who it was. However, he felt a chill at the place they arrived in, it was a bleak grey valet with lines and lines of souls slowly moving forward._

"_So you came," a low voice boomed and Harry took a step back as a sand tornado formed right in front of the group._

_The various particles started to solidify until limbs started to form, wearing robes and holding a large staff of some kind. However, what drew Harry in was the top half of the body which resembled a humanoid-dog kind of appearance – wearing a headdress of some kind._

"_Anubis, he is ready," Hela said looking up at the hulking giant who towered over even Harry and Arthur who were the tallest._

_A deep grow followed by a chuckle was heard coming from the Egyptian God's jaws before he nodded, the god grasped his staff with both hands, turned around and slammed it into the cracked dirt beneath their feet. Immediately lines of light shot out through the cracks and forward before a large white doorway formed in front of them._

"_Go forth, young King. Your destiny awaits in the world of the living," his gruff voice barked out._

_Harry took one last look at his mentors, Hela and then to the Egyptian God who he was still having a hard time believing was right in front of him. With one last breath he stepped through the white doorway._

* * *

Diagon Alley hadn't changed much, or rather it hadn't changed yet? When Harry emerged from the light he found himself in a dark empty alley just off of Diagon Alley. There was a hustle and bustle around the alleyway, with wizards, witches and their children going about their busy day, none the wiser to the significant event occurring around them – namely the appearance of one Harrison James Potter – or as he would be known, Hadrian Merlin Pendragon.

Gringotts, it was just as he remembered it from his time – its seems that they don't renovate unless forced to. He looked at the warning at the front with fond memories, recalling his first year when Hagrid took him there for the first time. He brushed his hand over the stone earning a "Oi, Wizard. Don't touch what is not yours," from the guards.

"Sorry, I haven't seen Gringotts before and I was curious as to what the stone was made out of," Harry apologised, the guards just rolled their eyes at him as he entered.

He walked right up to one of the goblins who were working administration, the goblin didn't even look up from his work until Harry cleared his throat. The goblin looked up in annoyance and came face to face with killing curse green eyes which caused the goblin to gulp unconsciously before putting down his quill.

"Can I help you wizard?" he growled, yet, Harry could tell the goblin was on edge judging by its tense posture.

"Noble Goblin, I would like to politely request access to my vaults," Harry's voice was even and he spoke to the goblin instead of down at the goblin, causing the goblin to be taken off guard by the mutual respect he was being given by the clearly human young man.

"And who may you be?"

"My name is Hadrian Merlin Pendragon, and I am requesting access to vault no. 1. I am more than happy to submit myself to any DNA or inheritance test to prove who I am," Harry said, the goblin's eyes widened before he shot out of his chair, the other goblin teller's had stopped what they were doing as well and looking at the young man who had caused such a reaction.

It wasn't that much of a wait, but the goblin came back – followed by an older looking goblin who wore a crown and had no less than six goblin guards all with him. Harry regarded him as the King of the Goblin Nation. He bowed respectfully, which the old goblin was surprised at and coughed a little awkwardly.

"Mr. Pendragon, I presume?"

"That is who I am," Harry replied.

"I am King Ragnok the seventh, King of the Goblin Nation and keeper of the Camelot vaults. It's been a long time since someone claiming they were a Pendragon came through these halls. We will, of course – have to confirm your identity before we allow access to any of the Pendragon Vaults. I hope you understand, security to our clients is one of the most important pillars of Gringotts trade," he said.

"Of course, it is perfectly understanding – I've already told your employee that I was willing to submit myself to any and all tests you wish to do to confirm my identity," Harry replied.

"Very well, please follow me," he said turning, the guards then formed a ring around both Harry and the Goblin King before they walked into the depths of Gringotts.

"Where have you been, may I ask?" he asked Harry as they made their way through the various passageways.

"I've been raised in Avalon by the Knights, my parents were killed in the great war with Grindelwald and as I was the last of my line, family protections kicked into place and transported me to Avalon where I grew up under the care of Kilgharrah the Great Dragon who guards Avalon. Along with training by the immortal Knights," Harry answered, having learned all about Avalon from his time in the afterlife.

"I'm very sorry for the loss of your parents, great people I assume if they carried the Pendragon name. Ah good, we're ready, I assume you know what to do?" he asked and handed Harry the knife as he nodded and Harry made the cut and allowed his blood to drop onto the parchment before he sealed the cut with a druid healing spell. Slowly, words started to form on the parchment

_Name: Hadrian Merlin Pendragon_

_Titles: King of Avalon, Lord Emrys, Lord Le Fey_

_Vaults:_

_Vault 1 – Pendragon Vault_

_ Contains: The Sword in the Stone – Excalibur, 100'000'000 Galleons accumulated over three thousand years, Crown of King Arthur._

_Vault 2 – Emrys Vault_

_ Contains: The tome of Emrys, the book of the wild, the book of the druid, the book of the Dragon lords, 50'000'000 Galleons accumulated over three thousand years, staff of Merlin Emrys._

_Vault 3 – Le Fay Vault_

_ Contains: The tome of Le Fey, the book of the damned, the book of shadows, the book of Nevermore, 75'000'000 Galleons accumulated over three thousand years._

"We can see that you are without a doubt, Hadrian Pendragon. It is a pleasure to be at your service, your majesty," the old goblin king bowed.

"You need not bow to me, King Ragnok, you are a King in your own right and should not bow to an equal – I wish to realign our allegiance to one another as King Arthur and King Ragnok the 1st did during the days of Camelot. The Goblin Nation and the Mythical Kingdom of Avalon should become allies once again," Harry stated, helping the King up.

"You a wise for someone so young, come with me – I have handled the original vaults ever since I was a young prince – the first-born heir or heiress of the King takes over managing the original vaults at a young age for training purposes. I have yet to hand it on to my daughter, but I fear it may be a bit too much with your return activating the vaults again," he grinned at Harry.

"I'm sure she'll be up for the challenge King Ragnok. I believe we have a vault to visit?" Harry asked and Ragnok nodded.

"_Prepare for a trip to vault 1_," Ragnok barked in gobbledegook.

Harry just smiled as he could perfectly understand what they were saying, Hela's tutors drilled many different languages into him. Including learning Gobbledegook from Queen Warsaw the 3rd of the Goblin Nation. When Ragnok raised an eyebrow in question as to whether or not Harry understood, he just gave a slight nod and the Goblin gave another grin.

The trip down the mine shaft took a lot longer than going to the Potter vaults, they were also travelling at a higher speed. The first thing Harry noted about the door, was the bright golden dragon crest that was on it – the second thing he noticed was that it was being guarded by not one, but SEVEN great dragons. He could identify all of them based on the elements, Fire, Earth, Air, Ice, Thunder, Darkness and Light.

"_I smell a Pendragon," _one of them hissed, all of the others turned their heads to Harry, Ragnok and the guards approaching. Ragnok was about to signal for his guards to take formation when Harry held out his hands, he stepped forward and spoke in ancient draconic – curtesy of Merlin.

"_Greetings, great guardians. I am Hadrian Merlin Pendragon, descendent of Arthur Pendragon, Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fey. I seek entrance to the vault of Arthur Pendragon to reclaim the Sword Excalibur from the Stone that the Lady of the Lake brought fourth for the Goblins to take care of. We mean you no harm," _Harry said calmly.

"_A Pendragon has come!"_

"_We have been waiting!"_

"_A Dragon Lord at last!"_

The largest of the guardian dragons, the one with eyes that resembled a fierce storm stepped forward, casting a shadow over Harry and the goblins. Lowering its head, it smelt Harry.

"_You do smell like a Pendragon. Pass, but beware – should the Sword reject you. Your life and those of the goblins with you – shall be forfeit_," this dragon was obviously the oldest and the most powerful of the lot.

"_Understood_," Harry replied before turning to Ragnok and his guards.

"They will allow us to pass, however, should I not manage to pull the sword from the stone my life and yours are considered forfeit. I do not blame any of you if you wish to leave before I enter the vault," Harry warned, King Ragnok stepped up to Harry.

"Myself and my guards will accompany you, should this be our time. We welcome it, but not without a fight," he said, the goblin guards all growled and slammed their armoured fists against their chest in agreement.

As he entered the vault he noticed that there were two open doors on opposite ends of the room. He peered into one and saw a neat stack of galleons that continued up into the mountain – he had never seen such wealth in his life, and apparently Merlin and Morgana's vaults held the same if not even higher sums of gold. The door on the other end of the room contained only three things

The crown of King Arthur was a gold enchanted crown, woven with many runic protections and wards, said to be able to withstand many magical attacks. Its jewels were not only beautiful, but also contained magical properties themselves having been blessed by the seven primordial elements. Not only was this crown a symbol of Kingship, it was possibly one of the most powerful magical artefacts to exist. The second thing in the room, was Excalibur – buried to the hilt in an ancient stone which was enchanted to only allow someone who was worthy pass.

Lastly, sitting on an altar underneath the crown was a golden scabbard which was lined with emeralds, sapphires and amethyst stones – each of which contained a form of protection, Anti-summoning runes, blood runes, elemental augments. He could not believe the amount of tinkering Merlin did to Arthur's weapons and crown.

Harry admired the sword, its golden handle and the various engraved magical protections and augments – he could identify many of the small runes that were etched into the very steel it was made from. All of them bound and activated by the breath of an Elder Dragon – a dragon so old and powerful that its very breath is an unmatched force of energy which served to power the runes for centuries without failure.

The crown, the scabbard and the sword – all three of them were incredibly powerful artefacts, any one of them in the wrong hands could cause great good, or great evil. Which is why they were kept in a vault that only the one true King can get into.

King Ragnok and his guards watched as the young Pendragon stepped up to the stone, marvelled at the sword and its beauty before gently placing a hand on its handle – he gripped it and started to pull – they held their breath, should he fail to pull the sword from the stone, they would have to fight their way through seven elder dragons.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding when the sword finally fully emerged from the stone in all its glory, he held it up in the air and looked as it shone in the dim light.

"Long live the King!" Ragnok growled, "Long live the King!" the goblin guards all echoed.

Sword in hand, Harry moved to the scabbard, its protections falling the moment the sword was out of the stone. He put Excalibur into the scabbard and moved it to his left hip, where it seemed to attach itself to his belt then disappear from everyone's sight, yet Harry could still feel its presence, as if it were sentient. Arthur had described how Excalibur seemed to also have a mind of its own.

Harry looked at the crown and smiled, he gently lifted it from the pillow that it was on and turned to King Ragnok. The old goblin king raised an eyebrow but stepped forward to Harry's silent request.

"The goblin Blacksmith Prince Ragnar the 2nd created this crown for King Arthur in tandem with Merlin Emrys who enchanted it. King Arthur asked King Ragnok the 1st to crown him once the crown was forged – in front of the entire court of Camelot and the Goblin Nation, a signal of their allegiance to one another. I would like to ask you to crown me, as your ancestor did mine," Harry said as he handed the crown to Ragnok before dropping down to a knee in front of him.

"I, King Ragnok the 10th, do hereby crown you Hadrian Merlin Pendragon as King of Avalon and of Britain and I vow, that my people and my nation shall come to your aid when you have need of us. This I swear upon the banners of my blood, the blood of my ancestors and the graves of my forefathers and mothers before me. So mote it be," Ragnok proclaimed as he placed the crown upon Harry's head.

"I, King Hadrian Merlin Pendragon, do hereby renew my ancestor's vow to you, King Ragnok the 10th. I, my people and my nation – shall hereby come to your aid should you have need of us. Furthermore, I shall grant you the rights that my people have denied you – the right to run your bank and nation the way you desire. This I swear upon the banners of my blood, the blood of my ancestors and the graves of my forefather's. So mote it be," Harry replied, a magical pulse emitted from Harry which echoed across all of Britain.

"King Ragnok, may I ask something of you my friend?" Harry asked, Ragnok grinned.

"Of course, King Hadrian."

"Firstly, I wish for you to just address me as Harry – we are friends after all. And secondly, I wish to have the seven Elder Dragons guarding the vault released to the Isle of Avalon. They have done their duty as guards and are needed for another purpose."

"It will be done, Harry."

* * *

Baron and Lord Arcturus Orion Black had no idea what the day would bring, he had woken up this morning and felt something being off. It was in the atmosphere, something had changed with the natural order of things. The Noble and Ancient House of Black were one of the Sacred 28, the original 28 magical families who served in the court of King Arthur.

Something happened during breakfast to furthermore cement the idea that something was different, when he had used his magic to summon the daily mail from the table, he had accidentally destroyed the entire table – as a Lord, he had impeccable control of his magic. Something like this had never happened before, maybe his age was finally catching up with him? No, he was a Wizard in his middle ages, he was decades away from stunts like this happening. Perhaps he would see if any of the other Lords experienced something like this happening today?

"Dear, do you feel that something is… off?" Lady Black asked, she was looking at him with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"I'm not sure, my magic is playing up which hasn't happened since I was a child. I am going to check with the other Lord's at the Wizengamot session this afternoon to see if any of them experienced anything differently."

Just then the floo lit up and the face of Baron and Lord Charlus Fleamont Potter appeared, Arcturus and Charlus had been Hit-Wizards together during the Grindelwald War – his sister Dorea had been a Medi-Witch assigned to their squad, it was how Charlus and Dorea had met, during the chaos that was war and somehow – despite how often they almost got themselves killed. Fell in love, Arcturus couldn't be happier to have his brother in arms as his Brother-in-law.

"Charlie, mind if I ask why you've flooed me so early in the morning?"

"Arcturus, I woke up this morning and felt something was different – Dorea did as well and she asked me to check up on you. Is everything okay on your end?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Physically, we are fine. However, I too have felt a sense of unease ever since waking up. I was going to ask the other Lord's if they felt it too and given that you feel off, maybe they did as well. What the hell could have happened that we all felt it?" Arcturus asked.

"I have no idea," Charlus replied.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was as plain as Harry remembered, all of its employees seemed to be going about their work in a leisurely pace, just getting by doing their work however they wanted. Most of them were purebloods who only got work there because their parents wanted them to work for the ministry – Harry was sure a whole lot of non-pure magic folk would have the Ministry running at a better pace with more efficiency and better work being done. It was something he intended to correct as King.

"State your name and business," the administrator at the gate spoke in a monotonous way, as if they didn't really care who was visiting and were on auto-pilot.

"King Hadrian Merlin Pendragon, I am here to speak with the Wizengamot," Harry said, around him the whispers and pointing started.

"C-Can you verify your identity?" the voice was alert and stammering.

Harry chuckled as the ring with the golden dragon appeared on his finger, he showed it to the administrator then pointed to the crown on his head and then his right hand tapped Excalibur on his waist.

"Y-you are c-clear for entrance… your majesty," they replied, Harry smiled and nodded his head at the administrator before going through the gate – the Auror at the gate just stared at him in disbelief and didn't even attempt to ask for Harry's weapon.

Harry could still recall the time Arthur Weasley had walked him through the Ministry of Magic, to the Wizengamot chambers to attend his farce of a trial. He could clearly see that his appearance had caused a lot of people to look at him, whisper and point. The public did like to gossip.

The Aurors outside the door looked at Harry and then at each other, they had their wands in their hands and were preparing for an attack. However, the ring on Harry's finger and the sword at his waist caused them to pause.

"A smart idea gentleman, I do not wish to fight good men. However, I do need entrance to the Wizengamot," Harry said politely.

"Uh… Sir, there is a session currently going – it would be rude to interrupt," one of the Aurors said.

"Dude, see the crown! I'm sorry for my friend's lack of respect, your majesty. There is a session currently going, if you wish to enter we won't stop you," the second Auror said, apologising for his friend and taking a step to the side, giving a pointed look to the other Auror who followed his lead and offered a soft apology.

"At ease boys, I'm not here for a fight. I merely wish to announce myself to your wizarding council. I will have a word with your boss about how polite you two young men are," Harry said as he walked in.

Upon Harry's entrance the entire Wizengamot went silent, he looked up into the sea of politicians and found a few some-what familiar faces. More than likely they were grandparents of his friends.

"Who are you and why have you interrupted this meeting?" a haughty woman sitting in the Minister's chair asked, she was looking agitated.

"My name is King Hadrian Merlin Pendragon, Crown King of Avalon, Lord of the Druid House of Emrys, Lord of House Le Fey and ruler of all of Britain," Harry projected his voice so that the entire court could hear him.

Many reactions occurred at the same time, shouts of indignity, shouts of rage, shouts of disbelief and the rest was silence. Harry noted that the silence came from most of the sacred 27, the Lords and Ladies connected to Camelot.

"Do you have proof?" the woman in the minister's seat's voice silenced the courtroom.

Harry raised an eyebrow, gestured to the crown, then projected his hand above them and showed them the golden ring and seal of the Pendragon family. Lastly, he drew Excalibur from its resting place, the light that cascaded throughout the room blinded everyone momentarily before their eyes adjusted. They could clearly see the aura that the blade emitted.

"I, Hadrian Merlin Pendragon do hereby swear on my life and magic that I am who I say I am and am the rightful King of Britain," Harry said, and then magic of a vow surrounded him momentarily before settling down.

"Lumos," Harry clapped his hands together and the light spell followed, showing he had his magic and was perfectly healthy.

"Nox," then the light was gone.

"Now that you've all stopped arguing and talking, I will say my piece. I will be conducting a full investigation on the Ministry of Magic, the education system and the legal system that you have going on here. Changes will be made if I deem them necessary, positioned removed and revoked if I feel that the current job holders aren't doing their job. Understood?" Harry's green eyes swept over the room and he could see many people shrink back in their seats, avoiding his gaze as best they could.

"Furthermore, the Sacred 28 families are expected to attend Court with me in the Castle of Avalon. Your invites will be sent to you by the evenings end, I will expect you on time – should you be late for any reason, I will be very pissed. Am I clear?"

"What would a boy like you know of our laws!" someone protested.

"Funny you should say that," Harry said as several jewels with runes on his crown glowed brighter than the others.

"Merlin, Morgana, Arthur – I call upon you," the crown created three doorways, and out walked three individuals who made the Wizengamot gasp again, given that the three portraits hung above them.

"It's only been a few hours Harry, need us already?" Merlin teased, Harry rolled his eyes then gestured to the Wizengamot.

"Ah, I see the problem. Given that myself and Morgana wrote the original laws, King Hadrian has been tutored by us on your laws, and we will be assisting with the investigation. Are we understood," Merlin's voice commanded respect from everyone present.

"Understand this, we may have passed on from the worlds of mortal men – but we stand with our descendent and Your King. Britain is in a time of need, and the King has returned."


	3. 2: The King and the Sacred 28

**Chapter 2: The King and the Sacred 28**

The Isle of Avalon was said to have been formed by the gods themselves, its unnatural beauty, lush green forests and crystal-clear lakes make perfect home for many species of wildlife – both magic and non-magic. The mists surrounding Avalon kept it hidden from the eyes of the world, it was elemental magic that was unclear as to whether or not someone cast it or it just naturally existed. Furthermore, it was guarded by ancient Fae warriors, meaning that even if Avalon was able to be found, they'd have to get through a race of ancient warrior guardians. Not to mention that there was also the Great Dragon, and several Elder Dragons – courtesy of Gringotts. Although he wouldn't really say they gave him the dragons as the seven Elder Dragons were guardians of the Pendragon line.

When Harry emerged in the courtyard of the Castle of Kings, he inhaled a breath of fresh air. Something that different from the city and even the magical parts of the city was that Avalon's air was clean, pure and radiated the very magic around it.

"You managed a morning, one single morning, without calling us. Dear lord Harry, how are you going to run an entire country?" Merlin appeared next to Harry, though the smile on his face told a different story.

"When it comes to the magical community in England – they tend to need their heads taken out of their asses before they listen. Summoning the three of you… hey where is Morgana?" Harry asked, noticing that it was only Arthur and Merlin who had appeared in Camelot.

"Morgana said she had to have some girl time with some of her friends, I tell you harry – women need their girl time. When you eventually have wives, they will spend time away from you and with other women talking about lord only knows what. Harry, let them have their girl time, it saves you a lot of trouble later on," Merlin placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Come, let us settle into the Castle of King's. Call the Knights and start sorting through everyone's responsibilities. They've been catching up on history over these past few years, knowing they would be needed again," Arthur said walking towards the castle.

"What about you three? Will you three fight once again?"

"If fate, destiny and the aspects of death allow us back to do so. We will, but Harry, unlike the Knights, the three of us are beings of legend our paths were forged by a far greater power than our own. We may walk among you again, but it is unlikely that we will be able to aid you in battle. We cannot have two Kings of Avalon ruling at one time. It goes against the natural laws of this world," Merlin said sadly.

* * *

_**Location – Bureau**_

_Morgana walked into the room and sighed, shaking her head as she looked upon the girl – yes, she would dare call Queen Hela a girl. Who was so absorbed in a book that really should be shelved in the archives as a part of history long forgotten._

"_Your majesty, are you still brooding about his return to the world of the living," Morgana asked with a smirk._

"_I am not brooding!" Hela protested, standing up with her hair flaring wildly._

"_Sure you're not, why did you keep the other options from him? Why didn't you show him the rest of what his life would have been if he went back? Voldemort's soul was taken in exchange for his after all," Morgana asked noting that many of Hela's fond memories now included Harry in some kind._

"_You saw the look on his face, how was I supposed to tell him? Morgana, how was I supposed to tell him that his closest friends would betray him, he would die at the hands of the woman he loved? Or that no matter what he does, it's his destiny to eventually rule over all of the aspects of Death?" Hela slammed her hand through the table._

"_Oh dear… Hela, you've fallen for him?"_

"_I… it will never be, Harry has a mortal path to walk. This book is all I have left of him for my own – his legend is now being written by the fates and destiny," Hela clutched the bound book close to her chest._

"_Hela, just because the future once written will not come to pass – that does not mean that the fates have not written you into his future. You know as well as I do, that even the deities are bound by fate."_

"_I miss him."_

* * *

The King's chambers inside the Castle of Kings was bigger than the entire property of Privet Drive, his bed alone likely could fit all of his close friends on it for a study session – that includes Hermione's habit of having three source references open and two roles of parchment, one for her essay and another for her notes.

The ornate bathroom had a bath the size of a small cabin, complete with dragons that spouted water into the bath, and jets that somehow were powered by magic. There was also a modern toilet, and shower attached. In the far-right corner was a small sauna, Harry wondered just how an old castle got so modern.

The glass windows were stained with various scenes throughout history, ones that Harry wasn't quite sure about. But he had neither the time to replace them, nor think about whether or not they belonged as he had to prepare for the arrival of the sacred 28.

The warm water soother Harry's sore muscles, it felt strange being alive in the world of the living again. Sure, the Bureau tried its best to make everything as if it was the world of the living, but Death can never fully replicate life. Despite how much the Bureau had become home in the past 2 years, he did miss being alive. And he knew that one day he would return to the realm of the dead – when his job as King is complete and the world is a better place.

"Mum, Dad, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks – I hope that I can give you the future you deserve," Harry spoke his prayer towards the ceiling.

* * *

_Dear Baron Lord Charlus Fleamont Potter,_

_Your presence is required at the Court of Avalon in the Castle of Kings. As a Member of the Sacred 28, you are to attend the summit under the order of King Hadrian Pendragon. Your family is also required and will be expected to meet with the King after he has spoken business with the Lords of the Sacred 28._

_At exactly 6:30 tomorrow night, this letter will activate a portal granting you safe passage to the Courtyard in the Castle of Kings. You are hereby warned that drawing your wand at any stage during your visit to Avalon will result in your arrest pending an explanation where your fate may be up to the King himself. Furthermore, you will be greeted by the King's personal attendants should any of them be threatened, you will answer to the King._

_All matters that the King is concerned about will be discussed during the court meeting, any attempt to contact him prior will be returned unopened as he has made it very clear that you will all receive the information at once._

_Regards,_

_Kree, Account manager of the Pendragon, Emrys & Le Fey Vault._

Charlus Potter handed the letter off to his wife who read after him, the two shared a worried look before they called in James and Sirius. They then explained everything that had happened over the day and what was to come, even though Sirius would be coming with the Potter's – he would dress as well as James was and be expected to be on their best behavior as they will be attending a court with the King in the fabled Isle of Avalon. Dorea and Charlus made it very clear that there would be zero tolerance for any kind of pranks – as even drawing their wands could end up a potential death sentence when in the presence of the King.

"James, we should warn the King about the dark houses," Sirius said as they were getting dressed.

"Sirius, I would normally agree with you. But you heard Mum and Dad, we could get ourselves killed. Padfoot, tonight is not a night we can have fun – Dad's never been one for being strict and you know that, but he's told us that if we mess up, he'd only be able to beg the King for mercy and I don't want to put him in that position."

"But Prongs!"

"No, Padfoot. Tonight, is one night the Marauder's cannot mess up," James said sternly, looking Sirius in the eye who eventually conceded.

By 6:15 they were all in the entrance hall, Charlus had the letter in his hand and they were dressed in their cleanest and best dressed clothes. Every single part of their outfit was immaculate, no signs of dirt, no smell, nothing of the sort. Once 6:30 hit the letter shot out of Charlus' hands and then incinerated itself, from the ashes shot a blue doorway. Charlus took a deep breath in before he stepped through, followed by the two boys and then Dorea.

The members of the sacred 28 houses were as followed; Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Potter, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shaklebolt, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley and Yaxley.

Harry had recognized many of them as Death Eaters as well, and likely knew that many of the family's present would likely already be Death Eaters – something, he was going to correct. Furthermore, he was going to have his eyes focusing on Lord Marvolo Gaunt, the Gaunt's were descendants of House Slytherin and it was the alias Tom Riddle went by when he was first drawing purebloods to his cause.

One by one the families arrived, all of them had brought along their families as he had requested. The High Elves that had maintained the Castle for centuries received the guests, checked them over for any foreign weapons and then led them from the entrance hall – they had been informed to not respond to any of the disrespect that they may receive but they would inform him when they arrived if a family did, and any physical harm would be met with extreme force from the Elves – as Harry had directed.

Harry sat on the throne when the Elves started bringing in the arriving members of the Sacred 28 and their families. He could recognize a few of them as younger versions of the parents of people he had known.

Harry's brows and eyes darkened when a few of the families came escorted by guards who had their weapons out, the Lords had been detained with extreme prejudice and their wives and children also held now at enchanted sword point.

"Report," Harry all but growled.

"Your majesty these savages…"

"NOT FROM YOU!"

"Your majesty, these lords raised a hand at us – and the two sons over here tried to grab at one of the elven handmaidens that you assigned to assist the ladies," the head Elf stepped forwards, following his lead the others shoved the Lords and the boys on the ground in front of them.

"Lancelot, their wands," Harry gestured.

"Yes my lord, Gawain, Percival, Leon," Lancelot gestured forwards and the four of them walked down, grabbing the lords in question and forcibly removing their wands.

In total they ended up with seven wands, Lords Lestrange, Avery, Bulstrode, Malfoy, and Heirs Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. They struggled a lot as the four knights brought up their wands to Harry who levitated them in front of him with a wave of his hand.

"What part of, should any of my personal attendants be threatened, you will answer to me – did you not understand?" Harry's eyes were glowing as he stood.

"They're creatures, they serve us just as they serve you," Lord Lestrange bit back.

"No, they are friends! They are the guardians of Avalon! As King they are my subjects and I am their protector!" Harry snarled, the entire throne room rumbled at his voice.

"But they are below us, My lord. Only good for serving and warming the bed," Rodolphus said holding his head high.

"Tell me, _boy_, which wand is yours?" Harry asked calmly, Rodolphus pointed to the one on the far left.

"This one?" Harry walked forwards bringing the wand with him.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, upon the Isle of Avalon and especially in the Castle of Kings for which you may only come when invited – if you seek to harm what I protect, this will be the most lenient punishment you receive," and with that Rodolphus' wand burned quicker than a match, dropping onto the stone as ash.

"NO!" Rodolphus struggled against the elves superior strength and watched as his wand became ash.

"The Lords and Lady's of the house will remain, the offending boys will not be permitted to remain," Harry's eyes glowed before Rodolphus, Rabastan and Lucius were forcibly removed from the Castle of Kings with a pop.

"Is there anyone else? Should you lay down a challenge, I will respond to it as a King should anyone who challenges his rule. IS. THERE. ANYONE. ELSE." Harry snarled, all of the Lords and Ladies, and their children took a few steps away from him.

"Good. You will receive your wands back when you leave, Ladies and Heirs, you will be showed to the ballroom I will join you all after I conclude business with the Lords. My Lords, you will follow and the Knight's will be escorting you at all times. Now, come," Harry walked off and out of a door while the Knights surrounded the Lords and gestured for them to follow, the first of which was Baron Lord Arcturus Black along with Baron Lord Charlus Potter.

* * *

Bellatrix Black had seen many things in all of years at Hogwarts, she had dealt out her fair share of pain. The dungeons of Slytherin had its fair share of accidents, threats and schemes – Bella being the cause or at least a participant of many of them. However, many things changed in one day.

When her grandfather Arcturus had called a meeting of the entire Black family and informed them of his summons to the mythical Isle of Avalon, Bellatrix like her sisters couldn't believe what she was hearing, but the letter held the seal of the King.

But to see the King in person, the man who she would say is barely of the age to be out of Hogwarts, yet, so knowledgeable and in his element. A command of magic of the likes she had never seen before, furthermore a command of people that she had never seen before.

"He's really something, isn't he? The King that is," Regina Parkinson was drinking wine that was served by the elven handmaidens.

"Oh I agree, completely Reggie. But I don't think he'd be your type, imagine having to been Queen of that," Bellatrix snickered.

"You have an objection to being a Queen Bellatrix?" Regina asked.

"Oh no little Reggie, but I doubt you'd be able to handle a man like that – all you do is gossip and shop. A daughter of House Black like myself is better off with a man like that, we know how to finish everything he would start," Bellatrix shot back.

"Like he would go for any one of you bitches, you're all from dark families. He will go for a daughter of a light family as his Queen," a red-haired girl interrupted their conversation, she was flanked by two older boys.

"Oh look, the Banshee is here to make noise again. Come to shriek at us already? Bet you couldn't wait to get your blood-traitor hands on the free wine and food. As poor as the Prewett family is, maybe the King will rescind your membership of the sacred 28 because you don't have the finance to back him," Regina shot back.

"At least we wouldn't stab the King in the back, you Black's surely would. Like you did to Sirius," One of the red-haired boys sneered in response.

"He was a blood-traitor and as such he was cast out of the family by Aunt Wulburga. As he should have been, and implying that we Black's would be so foolish at to betray a King? You are the absolute epitome of stupid, Prewett. Unlike your whore of a sister, we keep our blood always pure. How many has she slept with already? I've heard everyone in the Gryffindor Quidditch team has had a turn with her except for Potter. Wait, are you two beaters? You've been sleeping with your own sister?" Bellatrix cackled, Molly's eyes narrowed and she went for her wand.

"I would hope, that you are not about to draw your wand. Molly Prewett," a cold voice cut through the argument, its owner leaving everyone stunned.

They had been so busy arguing that they failed to notice his return along with that of all the Lords. Harry's killing curse green eyes seemed to cut through everyone present, the girls nearby all unconsciously licked their lips, Bellatrix being the most noticeable as she had been standing right in front of him.

"Your majesty I…"

"No my Lord, she was not drawing her wand she was about to check her makeup. Weren't you sister?" one of her brother's cut in.

"I see, Aethyta will show you to the ladies room to refresh your makeup," Harry snapped his fingers and an elven girl appeared.

"My King?" she asked.

"See to it that Miss Prewett gets to the ladies room, I believe she needs to touch up her makeup."

"Yes my King, Miss Prewett please follow me this way," the elf said, walking in another direction soon followed by Molly as she did not want to be humiliated in front of the King. Once she was gone his attention turned to the small group who had been arguing. He looked each of them over, a few of the women blushed and looked down but others held themselves high while he gave them a once over.

"Do not believe for one second that I think you innocent in this incident, Bellatrix Black."

"You know my name, my lord?" Bellatrix asked surprised.

"It is my job to know the names of all of the members of the families who serve me, especially the ones who are liable to serve another over their duty to the people and the country," Harry replied before walking through the group and greeting another group of lords and their families leaving a slightly panicked Bellatrix.


	4. 3: The King and the Immortal Knight

**Chapter 3: The King and the Immortal Knight**

_Dear Lord & Lady Eveningshade,_

_It is at the behest of his Majesty King Hadrian Merlin Pendragon that I write to you. Your presence has been requested at the Court of Avalon, it is intended for you and your family to relocate to the Castle of Kings where his majesty has allocated rooms for you and your children. He hopes that you will resume your service as a Knight of the Round Table, and Sorceress of the Court respectively. Should you require assistance in moving your personal affects, reply to this letter and we will organise to have everything moved for you at your earliest convenience._

_Sincerely, Kree._

_Account Manager of the Pendragon, Emrys & Le Fey Vaults._

Lord Gregory Eveningshade was a large, built man. His body was muscular, tall with broad shoulders and russet brown hair which matched his hazel eyes. He had various scars that were sometime visible on his body, and many that were not visible and hidden underneath his clothes.

In comparison, Lady Morgause Eveningshade was a petite woman with cream coloured skin, auburn hair and killing curse green eyes. She hardly had a blemish on the visible parts of her skin, but like her husband, she had her fair share of hidden scars, not all of them physical.

The two read the letter and looked to one another before they came to a silent agreement. They had been around for centuries, waiting, assimilating and now the time had come for them to be called upon in service to the ancestor of the One True King. Albion may have changed, but their faith and belief hasn't. The place where they lived was now called Cokeworth, it wasn't a particularly busy neighbourhood, however, the place was saturated in ambient magic which ran through the lay lines beneath them.

"Lily, Petunia can you two please come here?" Gregory called from their living room.

"What for? I'm doing a potions essay for Professor Slughorn," Lily Evans huffed as she descended the stairs from her room.

Morgause winced, she was glad that she was finally going to be able to tell her youngest daughter the truth about her magic. They had decided that they would tell Lily and Petunia when Lily had finished at Hogwarts, however, receiving a summons and request of service from the Heir of Arthur Pendragon meant that they would have to be informed a lot earlier.

"And I'm getting ready for my date with Vernon," Petunia said irritated and sent a glare at Lily.

"I'm sorry Tuny, but you won't be going on that date. Your father and I have something important to discuss with you about family matters, you can call him and explain to him why you can't come. He'll understand," Morgause said and Petunia while annoyed did just that, apologising, and telling him that something had happened with some family. She then came back to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace next to Lily. Crossing her arms over her chest while looking at her parents expectantly.

Gregory sighed and then looked to the suit of armour and sword with the dragon crest on its hilt, along with the red tunic clipped on the back of the armour. As he closed his eyes to collect his thoughts, memories of his days as a Knight flooded back, the brother's he had made, the battles he had fought, the King he had served. And the woman he had found, loved and married.

"Do you remember the story of our ancestors?" He asked.

"You tell us every year Dad, our family is descended from a Knight who served in King Arthur's court, apparently. And the armour that we have displayed belonged to him," Petunia stated.

"It is with great regret that I inform you, that that is a lie. Our ancestor didn't serve in the court of Camelot, I did," Gregory said and Petunia and Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, what, you're saying that you're a few hundred years old?" Lily laughed, then stopped laughing when she saw the expression on her parents faces.

"My Flower, you and your sister are the only children we've been able to have… in over a thousand years," Morgause said gently placing a hand on Lily's.

"Thousand? What are you saying your immortal or something?" Petunia snorted thinking this was a joke before seeing the look on her parents faces.

"Bullshit," Petunia said straight after.

"It defies all the laws of magic and of physics!" Lily stated.

"Yes, well, back in our time magic was very obscure. Your mother would know best, she is a sorceress after all," Gregory said and Lily and Petunia looked to their mother who sighed but she created an orb of energy in her hand and then expanded it to change the rooms image, holding it for a few seconds, before letting the illusion fade.

"What the fuck?" Petunia whispered.

"I was a Sorceress in the Court of the King along with my Sister, I proudly stood beside Merlin Emrys as he changed the world and brought Magic to Camelot with Arthur. I swear on my life and magic everything I have said, is true," Morgause stated, the magical glow surrounded her, and once again Morgause clasped her hands together and spoke some Latin words illuminating the room with magic to show she was not lying.

"Wait, you mean… all this time, you had magic? AND YOU LET ME BELIEVE I WAS THE FIRST OF OUR FAMILY! AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED A WAND?" Lily shrieked at her mother.

"Lily, sweetie, your mother had to keep it a secret. Lest our true identities be discovered. We initially planned to inform the both of you on the truth when Lily finished her Hogwarts education and was ready to start learning with your mother, however, due to recent events we've had to tell you now," Gregory said trying to calm his youngest daughter's temper.

"Why, why revealed all of this now? Why… lie to us? Why let me believe that Lily was special… why can't I do magic?" Petunia said the last part in a bear whisper.

"A long time ago, we were both known by a different name. I was known as Gregory Eveningshade, Knight of the Round Table – the Immortal Knight they called me," Gregory said and Morgause spoke up after him.

"And I was Morgause Le Fay, younger sister of Morgana Le Fay. Tuny, I can't tell you why you don't have magic like your sister – it is not something one can just learn, it is something that you are born with. That doesn't mean that we love you any less. You are our eldest daughter, the first child that we've been successful in having despite the many centuries of trying. Your path is just different to your sister's," Morgause said, reaching out for Petunia's hand and clasping it in her own, offering her motherly smile.

"Our Aunt is Morgana Le Fey?" Lily's mouth was open in shock.

"The one and only," Gregory confirmed.

"What happened to cause you to tell us this now, Mum, Dad?" Petunia asked.

"Your mother and I received a letter from Gringotts bank, more specifically, it was a letter that was sent to us from the new King, Hadrian Merlin Pendragon. He has called upon your mother and I to resume our services to the Court of Avalon, offered us a home in the Castle of Kings – your mother and I cannot ignore our duties. Here, have a read yourself," he handed Lily the letter who read it then handed it to Petunia.

* * *

**Location, Avalon**

_One by one, the Lords of the Sacred 28 took their seats, assigned with their name and their House crest on it. Harry looked each man in the eyes as he sat down on the throne, immediately tables appeared in front of each of them and Harry rested his hands on the one in front of him._

"_Welcome to the Court of Avalon, Lords of the Sacred 28. I have summoned you all here to talk about the current state of Magical Britain and my concerns with it."_

"_No offence your majesty, but what have you been doing all these years? Why have you only come forward now?" Lord Abbott asked, his voice was polite and respectful._

"_I was somewhere safe, being educated on my duties as King, as well as keeping up with current affairs from various sources in both the magical and non-magical world."_

"_And what concerns do you have, your majesty? As far as I'm aware, the magical community here is still rebuilding after the Grindelwald War," Lord Malfoy asked._

"_It's come to my attention, that a terrorist by the name Voldemort, is starting to cause trouble in Magical Britain. I wish for it to be known that I will not tolerate any kind of terrorism whatsoever, and I thought I would bring it to your attention – as I am sure that many of you have heard his name before," if Tom Riddle knew he was being sussed out, the man certainly didn't appear to feel threatened as he sat in the Gaunt family seat._

"_He has been preaching about the Mudblood threat your majesty, something that he wishes to solve. They are coming in and threatening our traditions with their muggle idealisms," Lord Lestrange sneered and Harry has to close his fist to resist lashing out._

"_And tell me, Lord Lestrange – have you, Hogwarts or any of the families of the Sacred 28, considered actually educating the Muggle-born in our traditions, formalities and culture?" Harry asked, the faces on the various Lords looked surprised._

"_Why should we have to teach them our cultures? We should just obliviate them and send them back to their muggle world where they belong," Lord Parkinson stated._

"_And that, would be where your problems lie. You expect them to not bring in their non-magical views, when you are doing nothing to educate them on our traditions, culture and formalities. How can you expect young children to learn about our traditions and culture when you won't even attempt to educate them?" Harry said, he could see the gears turning._

"_His majesty is right, we're not even trying to teach them what our traditions are. My son has told me how first years in Hogwarts struggle to write with a Quill and other such simplicities which our children learn from birth," Lord Longbottom spoke up._

"_But how does this relate to the terrorist threat that is Voldemort?" Tom Riddle asked from his seat, Harry eyed him._

"_Isn't it obvious, Lord Slytherin? Voldemort is pressing a dislike of Muggle-borns as his calling card, with it he is trying to sway Witches and Wizards like Lestrange and Parkinson to his cause," Lord Black grunted._

"_He has the right idea when it comes to dealing with them," Lord Malfoy said and around them the room temperature dropped, everyone's eyes immediately went to Harry whose own eyes were glowing._

"_I am going to pretend I didn't hear that, Abraxas Malfoy. Now, instead of arguing about this issue and the terrorist in question. I am about to TELL you what I want done about the issues at hand, both the education of the non-magical born, and the Voldemort problem that has begun."_

"_And why should we follow your orders?" Lord Bulstrode stepped in._

"_You'll find in your family grimoire, that the families of the Sacred 28 are bound to serve the King of Avalon. You may want to read up on your history, the Original 28 Lords, swore on their magic and the magic of their future descendants that they would serve the King faithfully or he may strip them of their magic and their Lordship," Harry informed them, the indignant shouts of protest he was expecting occurred._

"_SHOW SOME RESPECT, HE IS THE KING," A voice boomed, belonging to Lord Potter of all people, Harry regarded the man and could see where a lot of his original looks came from, the dark hair, the cheekbones and nose._

"_Thank you, Lord Potter. Now, I am going to tell you what I want done, and I will give you a month for it to be completed, I will be checking in regularly. After we finish today, I would suggest that in the coming weeks, you read up on your family's history and oaths to the Throne."_

* * *

Lily Eveningshade was nervous, she was dressed in the best outfit that her parents had ever bought her in her life. She had never seen something so beautiful in a piece of clothing as the emerald green dress she wore. She opted to wear black flats, as heels were never really her strong point and they hurt her feet, her red hair was curled slightly.

It had been a week since she and Petunia had found out the truth and that week had sure been a rollercoaster, not just for her but also for poor Tuny. Petunia had gone to speak with Vernon about the abrupt moving plans, only for her to walk in on him and her best friend having sex. She was heartbroken and had come home in tears, Lily had done her best to comfort her sister while their mother had to stop their father from marching over to Vernon's house and beating the living crap out of the boy.

While Petunia was in no mood to be dressed as nicely as she was, it was highly important that she was as today was the day they were to meet the King formally.

"Okay girls, remember what I told you about being in his presence?" Morgause asked, fretting over their outfits like any mother would.

"Speak only when spoken to unless given leave otherwise, do not look him in the eye unless directed to do so, don't do anything unless given permission, bow low and do not stand unless given leave to. We got it Mum," Lily said, she was shaking internally and trying her best to remember all of the rules her mother told her.

"Are we all ready, my love?" Gregory asked, kissing Morgause on her forehead, she smiled and nodded.

"The girls are ready and so am I," Morgause replied.

"Alright, _Portus_," the letter Gregory had received from the Goblins after his reply shot into the air and formed a doorway in front of them.

The well-dressed man straightened his back and walked through the doorway first, Petunia followed him, taking a few moments and then Lily, followed by Morgause last.

When Lily emerged, her eyes went wide as she gazed at the largest and most ornate room she has ever seen, paintings and statues adorned the sides of the large marbled walls.

"You've got some nerve showing up here," a male voice spoke, Lily looked to see four armoured… Knight's? the one in the middle being the one to speak.

"We were summoned by his Majesty," Gregory stepped forward.

"Were you then…" the man walked up to him, the two stared at each other before the man's serious expression turned into a grin.

"Good to see you again brother," he chuckled, Gregory laughed and they grasped forearms.

"Lancelot, it's been too long. Gawain, Percival, Leon – a pleasure to see you again," Gregory greeted each one with the same grip as the first.

"My lady Morgause, it is wonderful to see you healthy," Lancelot knelt and kissed Morgause's hand before he turned his attention to the two girls.

"Been busy have you?" Gawain wiggled his eyes at Petunia and Lily, both girls blushing under the Knight's gaze.

"Gawain, eyes off my daughters. Don't make me beat you to a pulp, again," Gregory threatened, the man in question looked offended.

"You'd be at a disadvantage my friend, you're an old man and haven't kept up with your swordsmanship," Gawain jeered.

"Even as rusty as I am, I could beat you with one hand," Gregory replied, the two laughed together.

"Besides, Gawain would be more worried about me than you. Dear Brother-in-law," a voice echoed through the room.

"Sister!" Morgause exclaimed, rushing forward to embrace Morgana who smiled.

"It is good to see you so healthy, dear sister. Immortality suits you well, now, I believe I have two Nieces to meet?" Morgana turned her attention to Lily and Petunia who were looking at the woman wide eyed.

"Lillian, Petunia – this is my older sister, your aunt, Morgana Le Fey. I'm sure your Uncle Merlin will be around somewhere, you'll get to meet him when we greet the King," Morgause said, Morgana beamed at the two girls and leaned down a bit.

"It's so good to finally meet the two of you, I've been watching you grow up all these years – Lily, I am proud of what you have accomplished at Hogwarts, Merlin and I helped build that place you know? So naturally, the castle would recognise you as having the same blood as one of its creators," Morgana stated factually, the next thing she heard was a _THUMP_, as Lily's body hit the ground – the girl having clearly fainted.

"Oh dear…"

When Lily's eyes began to open, she was staring up at a beautiful ceiling which seemed to be playing out some kind of star show. She thought it was quite pretty, then she realised where she was and what must have happened, she shot up in the bed only for a calming hand to be put on her and gently pushed back into the covers.

"Slowly Lily, it's alright. Take a few moments to adjust yourself," Morgause said with a small smile.

"Mum, what happened?" she asked.

"You fainted dear, it seems meeting your Aunt caused you to faint. In hind sight I probably should have factored in that you could possibly faint when meeting your Aunt and Uncle, especially given who they are," Morgause shook her head and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You alright there kiddo?" Morgana asked as she entered the room, bringing with her a tray of food.

"I-I'm fine, Sorceress Le Fey," Lily stammered, Morgana raised an eyebrow and Morgause chuckled behind her hand.

"Aunty Morg is fine, or even Aunt Morgana. You are my niece, you need not address me so formally," Morgana said placing the tray down on the bedside table.

"What's this?" Lily asked looking at the tray.

"Dinner, obviously. Harry asked to cook this himself for you – that boy, has a fond love of cooking," Morgana shook his head.

"Harry?" Lily question.

"King Hadrian, or rather, Harry, as we call him in private," Morgana explained.

"The Dinner!" Lily went to shoot up, only to have both Morgause and Morgana stop her and ease her back down.

"Don't worry about it, Harry had a little chuckle when we informed him about your state. Your father joined him for dinner with the other Knights, your sister is getting acquainted with her room – and we brought you to yours. Harry has decided that we will all have breakfast tomorrow instead."

* * *

Harry had been a nervous wreck all day, luckily no one from outside of the castle was visiting so he was allowed to worry like a normal person. Everything had to be right, the food, the atmosphere, his first impression. For Merlin's sake, he's meeting his Grandparents, his mum and his Aunt. Okay, Harry was a little less enthused about meeting Petunia, but, he was willing to forget the Aunt Petunia he knew as this was essentially, another time period.

"Harry, don't worry so much. You'll be fine," Arthur was trying to calm Harry down as best he could.

"But what if I mess up? Or do something stupid, or say something stupid? Oh GOD. WHAT IF I CALL HER MUM?" Harry panicked.

"I would get a chuckle out of that," Lancelot said, casually leaning against a desk with his arms crossed.

"You plan on letting them know the truth?" Morgana asked surprised, she frowned at her Great-Nephew.

"They're family, they deserve to know," Harry reasoned.

"I think it's a bad idea Harry," Morgana said sadly, Harry looked at her confused and slightly hurt, but waited for her to continue.

"While I know what you desire to do, and while it would surprise them and they would likely accept it. You are here to change the world as a King and protect them. I think it would be best to not let my sister, her husband and their daughters know about your true heritage and origin unless it absolutely becomes necessary. I know I am betraying my own sister's trust in saying this, but, Gregory is a Knight who serves a King, Morgause is a Sorceress who serves the Court. You can't let your familial connection and childish desires influence the job you were brought back to do."

"I… you're right. But, that doesn't mean I can't try and get to know her, and be her friend, does it?" Morgana smiled at Harry as he said this, she then gave him a peck on his cheek and walked towards the receiving hall where the group would be arriving.

"Of-course not Harry, even a King needs friends. You'll always have us and the Knight, and of course, Hela. But you are still a boy, and a boy needs friends. Even as a King," Merlin smiled looking at Arthur.

"Keep preparing everything as you want it, you can show them with actions that you want to know them and want to love them as your own family. But it must not be spoken out loud for the time being," Arthur suggested.

About fifteen minutes later, they received a message from Morgana. Lily Evans had fainted, Harry chuckled at the insanity of it all. Suppose he would have to meet her the next day, but, at least he could cook his mother some food and keep it under stasis until she woke up. He headed off to the Kitchen, waving aside the chefs who asked to assist him as he prepared a simple meal for the girl who he wanted to know the most, Lily Evans, the mother he never had.

* * *

_Location; Nurmengard_

"That fucking king! He's ruining all of my plans, years and years of planning, cultivating relationships, bills being drafted to oppress the right fucking creatures so they'd fall right into my lap. Now the King's fucking me over with his control of the Sacred 28, control that I previously had!" the man paced in front of the prison cell.

"It would seem, _Gellert_, that your karma has finally caught up with you," the man inside the cell coughed.

"It would have been _so_ much easier if you had of joined me _Albus_, but, of course, stealing your identity and educating all those students of yours, turning them against one another AND of course, identifying the perfect person for our little body switch experiment again. It was all rather easy. After all, _I have the Elder wand_," Gellert cackled waving around the legendary death stick.

"_Laughing at your prisoner again Gellert?_" the earie voice resonated throughout Nurmengard castle.

"Master! It is always my most highly regarded honour when you visit," Gellert Grindelwald in the body of Albus Dumbledore bowed as the lights faded and all that was left were glowing red eyes.

"_Silence._"

"As you command master."

"_My brother, sister and I are growing concerned with this Hadrian Pendragon's rise in both political and magical prowess, before he can ascend to a higher level we want him to be dealt with. Either as a host body or dead – makes no different to us. Many years ago you came to my tomb here asking for power from the three of us, now, we are asking something of you_," the glowing red eyes were joined by a glowing white pair of eyes and a glowing emerald pair of eyes.

"Your wish is my command, I am your servant."

"_Excellent. Now it's time to get to work._"


	5. 4: The King & The Red String of Fate

**Chapter 4: The King & the red string of fate**

* * *

Lily Eveningshade marveled at her room, she and her sister were sharing a room but it was still larger than their entire house. Complete with two private bathrooms, one each. Their bathrooms not only had showers, but also had baths, a private sauna and even a spa. She felt like she was still yet to wake up from a dream, or a prank that Potter had pulled.

"How are you settling in?" Morgause asked her youngest daughter, while Petunia was out on the balcony looking over the courtyard of the castle of Avalon.

"It's been two days and I still don't know if this is real, and I still haven't met his Majesty just yet either. Shouldn't I apologise for missing the dinner?" Lily asked, slightly worried that the young king would be upset with her.

"Harry's had a lot of paperwork to do since his coronation, he's been trying to catch up on the reformed laws he has been looking at as well as the changes he wishes to make to the wizarding and non-wizarding world. That young man is really something else," Morgause murmured as she picked out their outfits for dinner.

Harry unfortunately hadn't joined them for dinner since the night they arrived as he has had to put all of his attention to the positive changes that he wanted to implement into the wizarding world. Not to mention getting his elite elf scouts geared up and sent all around magical Britain, muggle Britain, and to all the other major wizarding communities and governments in order to scope out the reaction to a King of Camelot coming forward.

He was currently working on what he perceived as one of the most critical changes, the changes to Hogwarts curriculum. He had been working with Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Morgause to come up with changes that would change the way that the magic-born view the non-magic world, and the non-magic born view the magic world.

While Harry knew he could implement it as his right as King, he preferred to go through the Wizengamot and try to get the various Lords and Ladies of the noble families – sacred 28 included, to agree to the changes. It would be more beneficial to get them to see the good of the changes than to force them into it.

This now meant that after drafting and presenting the legislation, Harry would have to go around to the different political party leaders and try to get them to agree that the changes would serve to progress in the development of the wizarding world, without ignoring traditions that were so valued.

"Even as King, I can't make so many critical changes in a single day," Harry grumbled, putting down his quill and stretching.

"Rome wasn't built in a day Harry, you can't change the world with a snap of your fingers. Things take time and by choosing to do it through the proper avenues you're bound to be looking at a lengthy amount of time. I know many of the other Lords and Ladies are putting together legislation for changes you informed them you would be putting in place. Which means for every change you want, you will likely have to read through, memorize and identify any issues to the changes that you want that others are putting together," Merlin said.

"The current political leaders are as follows – for the light faction we have Albus Dumbledore, Valentine Prewitt & Augusta Longbottom. For the grey faction we have Caine Greengrass, Charlus Potter & Grisha McLaggen. Lastly for the Dark we have Marvolo Gaunt, Arcturus Black & Cassius Nott," Arthur added.

"You forget, Wiglaf Sigurdson and Lazarus Smith are also voice's that are listened to as well. Though, Lazarus isn't really politically savvy, he tries his best," Merlin sighed.

"I need a break, all this legal stuff is doing my head in. Honestly, how is this worse than history with the tutors I had at the Bureau – I only skimmed the basics of wizarding legislation," Harry groaned as he got up from his desk and stretched.

"I think I might go for a stroll around the gardens, have Cassandra bring me dinner in my office later," Harry said.

"Are you going to avoid dinner with them again Harry?" Arthur asked and Harry froze.

"I'm not avoiding them… I'm just… very busy with the changes I want to put into place."

"You can spare the evening to see your family Harry, Lily has been beside herself worrying about offending you by fainting before the dinner. She's been difficult to deal with the past few days because she's always worrying. Why don't you put the poor girl out of her misery and forgive her for the sake of those who have to be around her all the time," Merlin chuckled.

"Face it Harry, you're scared of seeing her. And it's okay, but, the longer you wait to meet her. The more time you spend avoiding her is time that passes which could be spent getting to know her, think about that," Arthur said before her and Merlin shared a look before they left the office and Harry.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Gathering of the Fates_

_The illustrious pavilion of fates was bustling with activity, it only happened every few centuries when a being of immense ability would be able to cause the Red String of Fate to write their story. There had been many such individuals whose fates were very important to the universe, Leonidas, Achilles, Jason, Atalanta, Medea, Medusa, just to name a few. One of the most recent had been Arthur Pendragon, Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fey. The newest and arguably one of the only ones who has an impact on the realm of the immortals is the cause of the newest uproar, luckily, they had figured out a way to tell prior to the event, when the red string of fate would be writing a new chapter for the newest chosen legend – as they would no doubt, become a legend._

_Udyr - Norn of the past, Verdandi - Norn of the present and lastly Skuld - Norn of the future were all in attendance as soon as the counter had gone off. As were many of the other aspects of fate. Once the countdown timer reached 0, the red string of fate pulled up the book of fate – a bound book which detailed the life and expected feats of the chosen legend – and began to write. They marvelled as their recent piece of work, the one who would make ripples across the realm of immortals was none other than Hadrian Merlin Pendragon – or rather, Harry James Potter._

_However, not only was Hadrian's book of fate pulled forth from the library, but other books also came flying, all being connected to Hadrian's book. Then they watched in awe and whispers as a single book from the Golden Library – which housed the fates of the immortals themselves – was pulled into the fray._

_**Hadrian Merlin Pendragon – King of Avalon, Lord Le Fey, Lord Emrys, Master of Death.**_

_**Lady Le Fey – Narcissa Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

_**Lady Emrys – Princess Diana of Themyscira **_

_**Queen Pendragon – Bellatrix Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

_**Mistress of Death – Hela, Goddess of Death – Head of the Bureau of Soul Society Services.**_

_It was the last name that had everyone talking, Hela was known to everyone as the newest aspect of death on the council of the dead, the youngest of the group having served a short two centuries as the head. While she was regulated with administration work and was praised for not being the type to destroy a soul when they pissed her off. She was still a force to be reckoned with, and now, her fate as the Mistress of Death to match Hadrian's Master of Death has been written._

_The Red String of Fate does not write the destinies of the mundane, only those of extraordinary individuals who make ripples across the universe, and it seems that with these new developments, the ripples would last long into the future, quite likely to span across an infinite amount of time._

* * *

"There's got to be something somewhere… Ah! Here it is!" Regina Parkinson shouted in victory.

"What did you find Reggie?" Bellatrix put down her own stack of books.

Bellatrix and Regina were but two girls amongst a whole gaggle who were going through the past laws in reference to a King. All had the same thing in mind, whether or not he had to marry someone of noble lineage and by what age that would be required. Given the story of how King Arthur selected his Queen, there was some doubt as to whether or not there would be something they could use.

"It says here in the ancient laws, that should the current King not find a suitable queen by the time he has maintained the throne for two summers, he is required to pick a queen from amongst the noble families," Regina said reading the withered and somewhat preserved book as best as she could.

"And summer is almost over so that means that he has a single year before he has to choose a Queen from amongst the families of the Sacred 28," Bellatrix's grin became predatory and many of the other girls looked at her with concern.

"I'm going to bring this to my father! He'll have no problems presenting this at the next meeting of the Wizengamot that his majesty has called," Regina said snidely, Bellatrix tactfully conceded to let Regina do that. She had no doubt that whichever family brought up this ancient law, they would never be looked at as an option by the young King and she wanted, no, needed Hadrian to want her.

It was only a few days, but, when her Grandfather announced that he was going to the next meeting of the Wizengamot. Bellatrix had to go and watch, Andromeda was off doing who knows what, Narcissa also decided to come along and watch as she was interested in politics.

The Wizengamot chambers had changed a bit to incorporate a throne which was positioned in a way where Harry could observe the entire chamber, with stairs that allowed him to walk to the floor if he needed to address something.

Everyone's collective talking immediately stopped when the young King appeared, exchanging pleasantries with various members of the Wizengamot before heading to the throne. As he did so, all of the Lords and Ladies were making their way to their seats with all their parchment in front of them.

"Lords, Ladies and Your majesty, welcome to this month's session of the Wizengamot. Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold, Chief Warlock Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, King Hadrian Pendragon – on behalf of his majesty I now call this month's session in order. Your majesty, you have the floor now," she said bowing her head to him.

"Thank you, Minister Bagnold," Harry said standing and descending the stairs he had just climbed, really, he would have preferred to stay on the floor but protocol was protocol.

"A few months ago during the meeting of the Lords of the sacred 28, I detailed what I envisioned and what I wanted done. Yet, hardly any progress has been made in terms of the laws I wanted reversed and new ones I wanted to be put in. While I am not pleased with the speed in which this is taking, I am understanding that the laws are being reviewed by all of you as well as myself and my council. However, today's discussion will be about something that I will adamantly be changing and I wish to hear all of your points about the new classes I am adding to the Hogwarts curriculum. For the coming year these classes will be mandatory for all students and there will be an OWL and NEWT test on them as well, the classes are split into subjects for pureblood students and muggle-born students. Aside from that, the classes that will be mandatory until 4th year in Hogwarts will be as follows:

No-Maj Education – We will be removing muggle studies altogether and be replacing it with No-Maj education. No-Maj education will be taught by two different teachers whom I have yet to recruit, one will be a muggle-born with magic and the other will be a No-Maj squib or even No-Maj in general. The purpose of No-Maj education is to broaden the knowledge of purebloods in regards to the non-magical world, its state of affairs and how advanced their world has become compared to ours. This will be a requirement for all pureblood students this coming year, there will be no arguments.

Pureblood Traditions – this is the other class for muggle-borns that is being added this year to the Hogwarts curriculum. It will again be taught by two different teachers, one male and one female and the classes will be split by gender. The purpose of Pureblood Traditions is to educate muggle-borns in the traditions and mannerisms that pureblood children grow up with in their homes.

Intro to Hogwarts – the last class that we are introducing is only for the first years, both muggle-born and pureblood. This will only be a class for the first two months of the school year and will teach students how to properly write with a quill, allow them to familiarise themselves with Hogwarts in a safe way. Prefects will be assisting with these classes for the first two months as well. After the two months are up, all students should be able to adequately write with a quill and not get lost around Hogwarts.

I want you all to read through these changed very thoroughly, and then we will discuss the finer points and I am willing to amend a few of the points that I have made in the class outlines. I will also be working with the Department of Education to make sure that the content taught within the classes is accurate and the teacher's hired are suited for their position," Harry explained, he waved his hand and his prepared parchment sailed over to each member of the Wizengamot. He then returned to his throne as everyone had a few moments to go through the relatively thin but solid paperwork he had worked endlessly to compile into a solid educational plan for the students of Hogwarts.

He then listened in on a couple of debates for repealed laws that he had wanted reversed or edited to allow more leniency, the current was allowing magical creatures who were the closest relatives to the modern wizard or witch and could use a wand into Hogwarts. He wanted students like Remus to be able to study at Hogwarts and not have to hide who he is, if he has to organise some private funding so that werewolves who were forced to be infected by the likes of criminals like Greyback, then so be it.

"Lords, Ladies and Your majesty, we will now take an hour lunch break before resuming our meeting. Please make your way to the conference room across the hall where lunch has been prepared," Minister Bagnold announced, no one moved until Harry had already made his way to the exit and was heading into the conference room followed by the lords of the sacred 28 and then all of the other lords. It always seemed interesting how the royal hierarchy had taken form and everyone fell in line behind the young King.

When the Wizengamot reconvened after lunch, more proposals and bills were talked about, some of which Harry took part in the discussion when he thought it was necessary but from what he could tell, a lot of the Wizengamot had now decided to try and better their society. While Harry spearheaded the critical changes he wanted put in place, he was pleasantly surprised to see that both Charlus Potter and Arcturus Black were leading both the light and dark factions into a brighter future.

"Thank you for giving me the floor Minister, now, I don't exactly have a new law to propose. However, I wish to address one of the ancient laws that was put into place. Due to the newly rediscovered and confirmed coronation of his majesty Hadrian Pendragon as King, it begs the question as to when he we pick a Queen. I've done some researched and discovered that an ancient law put in place during the foundation years of our society. It states that upon the crowning of a new King or Queen, they have two summers to decide on a partner otherwise they are to choose from one of the families of the sacred 28. I believe that since his majesty wishes for changes at Hogwarts to be put in place, why not suggest that he spends the coming year at Hogwarts where he can get to know and pick a Queen of his own."

Harry was shocked and his jaw had hit the proverbial ground, a flick of his wrist and the parchment which displayed the law in question appeared in front of him. He scanned it a few times and noted the time and date it was enacted. '_Well… Shit_'.

* * *

Location; _Nurmengard_

"Excellent news Masters and Mistress! The Wizengamot has managed to confine the King to a single central location that we have power over for this coming year!" Gellert announced when he arrived back from the meeting.

"_Do not keep us waiting! Tell us where he will be_," the shadows in the room expanded to reveal the pairs of eyes.

"Hogwarts! HA HA!"

"The Wizengamot – or rather, Victor Parkinson, presented a law that required that if a newly coronated King hadn't married a Queen by the end of his 2nd summer on the throne. He would be required by law to pick a daughter of the Noble and Ancient Families of the Sacred 28. Because he wants to make reforms to the classes at Hogwarts and will be required to get to know the various ladies who could potentially be partners of his, he will have to spend the year at Hogwarts! Especially since he was crowned before summer so he only has until the end of the next summer!" Gellert announced gleefully.

"_Excellent news! This means he will be in your sphere of influence for an entire year. This means we will have multiple opportunities to possess or eliminate him_."

"_Fetch me an appropriate body, slave, I wish to see this King in person myself_," a feminine voice spoke coming from the glowing emerald eyes within the darkness.

"_Sister, do you think it wise? If the body he brings you can't contain your energy the body will be destroyed instantly and you may be weakened_," the first voice said concerned.

"_I will be fine to speak with him and interact with him if you bring me a female host with a strong magical core, Brother. Make sure to find me a suitable host_."

"There are few with magical cores that are of note, but, I believe I have the influence to provide you with a suitable host body Mistress," Gellert spoke up.

"_See to it that you do, slave. And do not disappoint me_," the threat was unspoken.


	6. 5: The King's Contract

**Chapter 5: The King's Contract**

* * *

It had been days since the Wizengamot session and Harry had frantically been trying to find a way around the damned law that was sprung on him. It was already the end of Summer and according to the law he had just one year until next summer where he would be forced to choose a Queen from amongst the families of the sacred 28. Safe to say, he was very much pissed off.

After finding absolutely nothing that could help him legally, Harry had locked himself in the training room and entered such a rage that the residual magic he had been casting was felt throughout the whole castle which concerned all of the occupants though they knew better than to ask the young King just what the source of his rage was at this current time.

However, that didn't stop a determined Lily Evans from apologising to him for her behaviour. She paced back and forth outside of the training room where all of the explosions and noise was coming from. '_Come on Lily, Gryffindor courage_' she steeled herself before pushing the doors open, immediately she was assaulted with the battle that was raging on around her.

It looked like the battle was taking place at Hogwarts, but the castle was in ruins and Lily couldn't quite tell what was going on. She saw students from all four houses united together against people with dark cloaks wearing metal masks – throwing around the killing curse at students! Lily was only able to watch for a few moments before it froze and then disappeared leaving her looking at the King whose emerald eyes seemed to glow.

"I _really_ wish you didn't see that, Miss Evans," his voice broke the silence which had taken up in the room.

"That was Hogwarts… who are these people? And that's you isn't it!" Lily pointed at Harry who had his wand pointed at the leader of the invaders.

"This was the Battle of Hogwarts; my friends and I were young but we fought for those who couldn't. Hogwarts became the next target, we banded together, everyone – no matter the house. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even Slytherin – the ones who weren't apart of the invading forces," Harry explained.

"But when did this happen? Everyone would be aware of it and it would be talked about in history wouldn't it? And –"Lily stopped when Harry's hand touched her forehead.

"I'm sorry Mum, but, I can't have you remembering seeing this," Harry's magic entered Lily's mind and changed the memories.

When Lily woke up she found herself in her bed again, sitting next to her bed was Harry himself who offered a small smile.

"Your majesty! I'm so sorry I barged into your training room! Uh… what happened? I don't remember."

"Calm down Lily, and you can just call me Harry. I'm sorry, but one of the stray stunners caught you and you hit your head, Morgana and I healed you up as set you to rest but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks, you really didn't have to look after me personally, I'm sure Mum, Pet or Aunt Morgana could have."

"I know, but I wanted to. I also wanted to apologise for being such a bad host, I should have greeted you personally sooner. Unfortunately, politics got in the way. It's been a major headache at some points especially with some old laws that are still enforceable," Harry sighed sitting back in the chair.

"I read in the prophet about what you were doing! It's absolutely amazing that you are bringing equality to the magical world, it's appalling how muggle-borns and magical creatures are treated by the 'purebloods' of society."

"I do agree that it is abysmal how they were treated, hence why I am making changes to the related laws and make it so there will be fairness in all aspects of society. One's birth or species should not make them immediate higher than lower than another."

The two spent the rest of the day talking about the reforms Harry wanted to put in and why, with Lily offering her opinion and finding it very surprising that the things she said were considered and noted by Harry himself.

* * *

_Dear Lord Black,_

_His Majesty cordially invites you, lady Melania Black, Miss Bellatrix Black, Miss Narcissa Black & Miss Andromeda Black to the Castle of King's for dinner. The purpose of this dinner is not political, rather, the King wishes to meet all of the daughters of the lords and ladies of the sacred 28. _

_The dinner will be held on the coming Friday, this invite will open a gateway directly to the receiving room of the Castle of Kings at 6pm sharp. The dress code is formal._

_His Majesty wishes to outline a warning that any acts of violence whether it be verbal or physical towards other guests or the attendants that run the palace will be met with an instant banish from the Castle of Kings – and he has made it quite clear that any who are banished from the Castle will never be considered for the position of Queen Pendragon._

_It should also be noted that other sovereigns from other humanoid species have been invited to this event and any prejudice shown towards any guests towards another will be met with immediate ejection from the Castle. You have been warned._

_Regards, Kree_

_Account Manager for the Pendragon, Le Fey and Emrys vaults._

Arcturus hummed to himself as he set the letter down on his desk to which Melania quickly read through it herself, the two looked at each other before a silent agreement was reached. Melania approached the Floo and called a meeting of the entire House of Black for that evening before she went to the Kitchen to organise the house elves to cook.

He thought to himself about the benefits of the young King taking a daughter of the House of Black as Queen. Then he reached for a quill and parchment then started writing them down.

_Pros of the King taking a daughter of the House of Black as Queen;_

_Having influence over the King and his court_

_Having influence over the other Lords_

_Having the protection that the crown brings_

_Securing the Black Bloodline and mixing it with an even more ancient and powerful bloodline_

_Any children will likely be powerful and will have future potential to carry on the Black family_

_Cons of the King taking a daughter of the House of Black as Queen;_

_Having a target on our back from anyone that is upset by the coupling_

_Having to submit ourselves even more to the King's scrutiny_

_Potential to have no influence over the King's decisions_

_Political backlash from the other Lords who are disgruntled_

There were many more pros and cons and they would be discussed in further details but Arcturus liked to think that he had the main points down to begin the discussion. It would likely be a few long days before they decide how to properly take the Ancient and Noble House of Black into a new era.

That night the whole of the Black family gathered in the formal dining room of the Black Ancestral home in Grimmauld Place. Arcturus watched his children converse with each other and looked at his grandchildren and how they interacted – he did silently note that Sirius was absent and frowned but knew very well that the boy would be in Charlus and Dorea's care.

"Now that everyone has settled in, we have a very important matter to discuss," Melania started off getting everyone's attention before she silently handed the spotlight to Arcturus. While he could very well get everyone's attention and they would listen, Melania always seemed to be able to do it without being loud as he would be – it was probably because she was the mother of the boys.

"This morning we received another letter from his Majesty. With the law regarding his crowning as King and the requirement that he finds a Queen by the end of next summer – his Majesty has invited the families of the Sacred 28 who have daughters of marriageable age to dine with him this coming Friday," Arcturus informed, immediately he saw Cygnus and Druella sit up straighter as did Bellatrix and Narcissa – he noted that Andromeda frowned for a brief second, hardly noticeable but yet he saw it.

"As the Lord and Lady, myself and Melania will be attending the dinner with Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. The reason I have decided that only the 5 of us will be going is because I do not trust some of you to behave properly and I do not have the patience to babysit you while worrying about the girls."

"This is a big chance, if a daughter of the Ancient and Noble House of Black were to be selected as Queen. The influence the Black family would have would be unparalleled with the backing of his majesty," Walburga spoke up, her eyes looking at her nieces with greed.

"I have considered the benefits and the less than desirable attention that we'd get should that occur. But, his majesty does not see the purity of ones Blood in those he converses with and as such this meeting was called so that I could inform you how I expect the members of the Ancient and Noble House of Black to treat the others – whether they be half-breeds, muggle-borns or even inhuman."

"What do you mean how we should treat those beasts? And the Mudblood's too?" Regulus asked slightly confused.

"Surely you would not make us treat those foul disgusting creatures with respect," Walburga sneered.

"That's exactly what I expect from the members of this House!" Arcturus roared impatiently, silencing the room by letting his magical aura permeate throughout it.

"His majesty has shown that he holds everyone he meets with in some form of respect, he treats Goblins like friends and his elven servants are also treated with respect. As such, the House of Black will now do the same. Do you understand me?"

* * *

_Location; Themyscira_

Princess Diana walked into the palace with purpose, she had been summoned back home to Themyscira by her mother and she knew that it was for an important reason otherwise her mother wouldn't have demanded her to come back. So much had happened since the battle with Ares, and the war with the outside world.

"Diana, so good to see you again," Hippolyta greeted her daughter with a tight hug.

"Mother, as wonderful as it is to see you after so long. What is the reason you needed me to come back?" Diana asked slightly confused.

"Diana!" Donna shouted seeing her older sister and running to give her a tight hug.

"Donna, you look as lively as ever," Diana replied with a fond smile.

"Well, without you here I'm now the top Amazon, the others can't keep up with me," Donna grinned and Diana rolled her eyes.

"Enough boasting Donna, we have other matters to discuss. You remember the old stories? About the time of great peril where Earth was threatened by Steppenwolf and the Mother boxes of which we hold one here?"

"Yes, you told Donna and I about it a few times as we grew up."

"As you are aware it was myself, King Atlan of Atlantis and King Arthur of Camelot with our combined forces to defeat him and his invading army. Of course, the mortal world has changed as you discovered and Atlantis is now underwater. But, we received a letter from the Goblins – Arthur's heir has finally revealed himself and we have been invited to a ball in Avalon to meet with him."

"Avalon, as in the Avalon," Diana asked.

"I know right! Diana we get to go to the place Mother described as being an otherworldly beauty and meet this new King!" Donna appeared beside Diana and she was jumping up and down.

"Donna, why don't you go and see the tailor about our dresses, I need to have a private word with Diana myself," Hippolyta gently placed a hand on Diana's shoulder and gestured for Donna to leave them alone.

"What aren't you telling me about this mother?" Diana asked as Hippolyta led her to the longue and sat them down.

"I honestly didn't think this day would ever come, but, Diana this meeting will be very different for you. Diana, you need to understand that when Arthur and I signed this contract it was a different world," Hippolyta started and Diana started connecting the dots.

"What did you do, Mother?"

"Diana, this King you are meeting is your betrothed. You will be meeting your future Husband. We will be visiting and staying with him for the rest of the month before Donna and I return here to Themyscira while you continue to get to know him on your own."

"Do I get a choice in any of this!" Diana shot up shouting at her mother.

"If I were able to just cancel the contract without at least fulfilling the minimal requirements, then I would. But this contract was bound with old magicks, we cannot just circumvent it."

"You have no idea how angry I am with you! But, after facing Ares in the war I understand better how old magick works no thanks to you. I am still very pissed! However, I will approach this the best way I can."

* * *

"Ragnok! it is always a pleasure to see you my friend. To what do I owe the visit?" Harry greeted the Goblin King fondly as he, his daughter Kree –the account manager of Harry's vaults, as well as their entourage of guards.

"Harry! It is a pleasure to see you as well, unfortunately I am not here for a social call. Though, perhaps you could humour an old goblin for a friendly spar sometime?"

"Of course, we shall make it a grand event for your people and mine! Come, follow me to my office. We can discuss any business in there," Harry led the way to the study where they sat at the round table, Kree handed her father a stack of files in which he passed a few over to Harry before opening ones for himself.

"Would you like to go over family business first? Or go over your financial businesses?"

"We can go over finances later, let's discuss family matters – you said there were some very important decisions regarding some family organisations and contracts that became active?"

"Yes, firstly this would likely be the most concerning thing for you Harry – but please take a few moments to read it first before reacting," Ragnok gestured to the closed folder on top of the pile of folders.

_Betrothal contract_

_I, King Arthur of Camelot do hereby enter my descendant into this contract of sound mind and whole being._

_My descendant should this contract be activated in an age where neither myself nor my court advisers are here to help you, know that this contract can be undone should both you and the other party wish it. But that requires the completion of a certain period of time together the minimum amount of time being one rotation of the season during which the contract becomes active._

_Know this, we are currently at War with an invading alien race – its leader a demon. We are unsure as to where the future will lead us or even if the world will still exist by the end of the battle. As such I decided that should this war last the generations that were projected, it would be beneficial to bind our two people together so that our descendants can face the invaders should they ever return assuming we win._

_As such, I, King Arthur of Camelot do hereby agree to a magically binding marriage between my descendant and that of the descendant of Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. It is the hope that by uniting our two descendants we unite our people and come together to build a better future._

_Signed,_

_Arthur, King of Camelot._

_Signed,_

_Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira_

_Witnessed,_

_Antiope, General of the Amazon Army_

_Merlin Emrys, High Warlock of Camelot_

_Morgana Le Fey, High Sorceress of Camelot_

_King Atlan, King of Atlantis._

The contract was short and to the point, Harry didn't really know what to make of it just that he was unhappy that such a contract was pushed upon him. However, from what he had read about wizarding customs – at least Arthur and this Queen Hippolyta put in an out clause so that the individuals involved were able to at least choose whether or not they wanted to marry each other after spending at least until the next summer together.

"Arthur, I need your wisdom."

In a flash, Arthur appeared in the meeting room standing right next to Harry. Harry silently handed him the contract to which Arthur made a small "Ah" sound to before putting the contract down and sighing, he then pulled out a chair.

"The demon's name was Steppenwolf, a monster from beyond the stars harnessing inconceivable powers within what he called a 'mother box'. Queen Hippolyta and myself created this contract in case we failed to defeat him in our lifetime."

"You did defeat him though, didn't you?" Harry asked, Arthur frowned.

"No, we didn't. We merely mortally wounded him pushing his army and him back and managed to capture the source of his power. The Mother Box's which were split into three. The Amazons keep one guarded on their Island, the other is in Atlantis and the third I ordered buried in the depths of the Black Forest and then unmarked so that no one may find it."

"The contract then?"

"We decided to leave it in place, serving to unite our people in the future should Steppenwolf and his army ever return to reclaim his weapon."

"And now it's active."

"So it would seem," Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Between you and me Harry, I probably wouldn't let Hela find out about this," he winked before disappearing leaving Harry groaning and wishing he could hit his head against something.

"Queen Hippolyta, Princess Diana and Princess Donna are scheduled to arrive here in two days' time. Would you like me to organise them their own personal house in Avalon?" Ragnok asked.

"No, I'll have rooms made up for them here in the castle. I'll also have to inform the Evan's family about the nature of these guests," Harry said with a sigh, holding his head in his hands.

"Very well, would you like a few moments before we move onto the next order of business?"

"No Ragnok, it's fine. What's next?"

"You have an request to attend a meeting in Japan for one of the businesses that the Pendragon family created, it's a guild for magically gifted individuals who use their talents to provide a service to paying customers."

"A guild of magically gifted individuals? Okay, what's it called and when would they like me to come visit them?" Harry asked, his interest piqued.

"The master in charge of the guild asked if you could visit him within the next month if that were possible. It's called Fairy Tail and while they are one of the most respected guilds, they've had their issues and from what we've been told quite a lively crew but a tendency to have trouble makers," Harry snorted when he heard the last part, he always seemed to be a magnet for trouble.


	7. 6: The King of Camelot & The Horseman

**Chapter 6: The King of Camelot & the Horseman of Death**

Dinner that night was a lively affair, Harry always marveled at what it was like to have his mother, his aunt and his grandparents at dinner with him. Of course, they didn't know that was how he saw them, he was their king and their landlord in some way.

"Petunia, have you decided what you want to do about your studies? I can easily organize for you to have a portal to and from school as well as an escort should you wish to return to your usual schooling," Harry smiled at her.

"As grateful as I would be for that your majesty, I have been speaking with my father and some of the other knights. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to learn to be a knight – as you are aware one of the things I did enjoy doing outside of school was fencing. I believe that should you allow me the chance I could become a Knight," she replied, her voice shaking and eyes shifting nervously between her smiling father and to Harry's pensive state.

"I see, and you would wish to continue being schooled in the ways of normal humans?"

"Yes and no, your majesty, before I would have been happy to be ignorant of this world despite Lily being a Sorceress like my mother. But now, I want to know about everything, and I want to follow in my father's footsteps."

"Very well, in the morning Lancelot and Gregory will take you to the training grounds. There you will make your request to Ladriel, the head training instructor with my permission. But once you start on this path, it will not be an easy task so I will give you until breakfast to change your mind," Harry said after a few moments of thought.

"If that is alright with you Morgause, Gregory?" Harry added looking at his grandparents.

"We have spoken about this extensively Harry, and both Greg and I accept Petunia's decision to follow the path of a Knight," Morgause replied smiling brightly at Petunia who blushed and looked away from her mother.

"Got it, then find Ladriel in the morning," Harry said before sighing.

"I have something to announce which will affect everyone here, not by much but it will affect you a bit," everyone at the table stopped eating and Lily and Petunia sat up straighter.

"Ragnok and Kree came to me earlier today regarding family and business matters, one of the family matters was a contract that was put in place centuries ago. The contract was a betrothal contract between a descendant of the Pendragon family line and that of the royal family of the Amazons."

"Amazons, as in the race of warrior women?"

"The Amazons are not just normal humans, they have the blessing of the Olympian gods and are essentially immortal in the sense that they don't die with age." Morgause interjected.

"Thank you Morgause, as I was saying – there was a contract between an ancestor of mine and the Amazon's. As such the Queen and the two princesses of whom the eldest is my apparent betrothed will be arriving in two days."

"I find the whole notion of betrothal contracts to be rather abysmal, I mean the idea that other people can determine who you have to be with is barbaric," Lily said speaking up, Petunia, Morgause and Gregory all went silent expecting Harry to reprimand her not aware that the two of them had gotten quite close over the past few days.

"I agree, luckily there is an out clause for the both of us. But, we still have to spend an entire year together before we can annul the contract."

"And you have to spend the year around Hogwarts."

"for the most part, that is correct."

"Are you going to be spending it as a student or a teacher?"

"I believe that I will do neither, I will be overseeing the changes at Hogwarts but I also have duties as king to attend to so it makes it pointless for me to be a student. I also can't see Dumbledore being happy with me teaching – he is very unhappy with the changes I'm making as it is."

"Not to mention that you also have to pick a 'Queen' either for yourself or from amongst the daughters of the families of the Sacred 28."

"Yea, kill me now," Harry sighed giving Lily a look to which she giggled at which he then started to laugh as well, Morgause, Greg and Petunia stared at the two of them wide-eyed.

* * *

_Location; Unknown_

Hela grumbled as she stalked down the hallowed halls leading to the Council of the Dead, something had happened which required a gathering from across the pantheons. She was met by Hades who was grumbling under his breath.

"Have any idea what this is about?" Hela asked.

"None whatsoever, frankly Persephone and I were organizing a family dinner at the Camp when I got this summons," Hades replied casually.

"It must be important if the Council of the Dead has been called," Hela replied.

When they got to the council chambers, half of the seats had already filled. Hela took her seat in the Norse Pantheon section while Hades made his way to the Greek where he sat down next to Thanatos and across from Pluto of the Roman pantheon. Slowly the other deities, gods and goddesses started filing in. Once everyone was seated Anubis stood up to address the council.

"Thank you all for coming, I wish it were under better circumstances. As guardian of the gates between life and death it is also my duties as you well know to guard those of us who were forsaken from our roles and those of the others. I regret to inform you that someone in the mortal realm has broken out one of our greatest fears – the Horsemen. Ares was weakened in his battle, the Horseman of War is still recovering but the one we have the most to worry about is the Horseman of Death. As you are all aware, the Horseman of Death is none other than our previous Mistress of Death," gasps echoed throughout the council.

"What are we going to do about it?" Hades' voice silenced everyone.

"Pluto's elite guard and Osiris' scouts were tasked with tracking down her whereabouts, they have all been destroyed by her. So now a group of us are going to track her down, we know her target and that's where we can start," Thanatos growled.

"And who is the target?" Xipe Totec inquired.

"We returned him to the world of the living as Hadrian Pendragon, but his name was Harry Potter. Hela, you were the one in charge of Mr. Potter's case file were you not," Osiris said.

"Indeed I was, and my trusted council and I continue to assist him in achieving his destiny. Am I to assume that as Harry's case manager I am to be included in the scouting group?" Hela asked, somewhat hopeful.

"If you are able to trust your personal council enough to do your duties in lieu of you, then I believe it would be best for you to join the scouting party as you are the most familiar with Mr. Pendragon and his movements."

"I will make the required arrangements," Hela replied without missing a beat.

"Very well, you will join Pluto, Thanatos and Anubis in the pursuit of the Horseman of Death. Meet with them after we conclude here to be updated about the mission," Osiris announced.

"You sure you're up for it, kid?" Hades asked leaning over to Hela.

"Unlike you, Hades, I specialize in the mystic arts rather than the arts of combat. So while the three boys swing around their swords, I will be applying my skills more practically," Hela replied and Hades whistled.

"Hope they didn't hear that."

* * *

It wasn't often that Harry got to visit places from years gone by but to walk around Diagon alley using a disguise even was a nice touch. He went to Zonko's and browsed the stock that they used to have – still wasn't as good as the Weasley twin's pranks but what can you do?

A chill went up his spine and Harry felt off, he could feel as if another presence that was oddly familiar but hauntingly darker than usual. The presence was coming from deep within Knockturn Alley, cause why wouldn't anyone dark not be drawn to the occult and borderline chaotic evil that was Knockturn Alley.

He followed the presence until it led him to a small run-down building quite the fair way down Knockturn Alley. Hand on Excalibur, he pushed the door opened and entered ready for a fight.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to find me or not, King of Camelot," the female voice said from inside, Harry whipped out the sword and searched for the source of the voice.

"So you know who I am, why do you seek me? Did you want to ask a favor? Or do you want to challenge me?" Harry asked, the low laugh that came back was haunting until emerald green eyes appeared.

"Challenge you? Oh no, nothing like that right now. I simply wanted to see what kind of person the next Master of Death is," Harry faltered at that and the room lit up with cursed green flames allowing him to see the woman.

The woman looked only a few years older than he did, she had long black hair that reached the middle of her back, she was only slightly smaller than he was as well. She wore a black dress that hugged her body and seemed to emphasize her beauty. But what shocked Harry the most was the faded lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

"Who are you?" Harry pointed the sword at her but his hands were shaking.

"You know Harry… Potter right? I should have known that I was destined to be opposed by another version of myself. Seems quite… hmmm… bittersweet? Oh right, you wanted to know who I am. I'm Rosalie Lillian Potter, or, at least in my world I was – before I conquered it and became the Mistress of Death," the girl grinned and Harry took a few steps back.

"You know, in every world we exist in – or at least a version of us. We're always bound by fate to serve our role – I was the one who decided that I didn't want to save a world that would throw me out, no, I decided that good ol' Tommy had the right idea but was going about it the wrong way."

"You can't be real, I can't see any version of me speaking about the things you are and going through with it. I've completely lost the plot haven't I?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

"Oh, I am quite real – well, I did have to steal a body and then feed on the body's magic to alter its appearance to my proper form. Here, does this feel real to you?" powerful elemental magic shot from Rosalie's hands and slammed right into Harry throwing him through an old table.

"And that was just me stretching, I haven't had a body to do magic in for quite a few centuries. Anubis is quite the gatekeeper," Rosalie smirked, Harry picked himself up and readied himself for the next attack.

Rosalie clasped her hands together behind her back and a shockwave resonated throughout the room throwing chairs, tables, utensils and bowls around the place. Harry was prepared this time and he held firm throughout the shockwave before he started casting, Rosalie just smirked and danced around the room avoiding Harry's spells before getting in close.

From the shadows around her she formed a pitch-black blade which stunk of decaying corpses, Excalibur and the black sword met in close combat and Harry pushed through, his training kicking in. He parried, dodged, slashed, lunged and pivoted around the room meeting his opponent's own blows.

"My, my, you are quite a good fighter – they must have trained you well," she said before her speed seemed to increase and Harry was left frantically trying to block the assault. The grin that came across Rosalie's face was what frightened Harry the most, that she could look to gleeful in her assault terrified him. Harry feel a searing heat in his thigh and he dropped to his knee clutching his now bleeding thigh.

"oh, that looks like it hurt," Rosalie said, looking at Harry with trembling lips before her lips curled from mock sadness to a manic grin.

Harry screamed as spikes from the ground pierces his body in different areas, however, despite the pain he was relieved that none of his vital organs had been damaged. The downside was that he was still likely to bleed to death. Harry's vision started to blur, all he could think about was how Hela was going to be pissed at him for dying again. The last thing Harry saw before his vision faded to black was a pair of Heterochromia eyes.

* * *

Hela felt something was off when they touched down into the world of the living, this was the last known place that Pluto's guards were when they were destroyed. Anubis, Pluto and Thanatos immediately fanned out before they started looking for remnants of the conflict. Hela felt uneasy as she walked through the area, destroyed trees, rocks completely torn apart and burnt shadows on the ground likely where the guards were killed.

"She was playing with them," Anubis growled, throwing some of the broken stones around as he sniffed.

"Can you track where she went with your sorcery girl?" Pluto asked.

"If she used as much magic as our surroundings suggest, I should be able to find her or at least the body she is currently inhabiting," Hela replied, clasping her hands together before she cast her spell.

Hela's magic latched onto the different types of ambient magic that still lingered in the air, it only took a few moments before it latched onto the dominant elemental magic and then shot off in a direction.

"She went this way, hold onto me and we'll follow the threads."

Anubis, Thanatos and Pluto placed a hand onto Hela's shoulders and she apparated them to the path that the elemental magic trails took them. They appeared in a small alleyway in England and Hela felt a sense of dread.

"Oh no," Hela said as she broke into a run, not even cloaking herself while she followed the brighter threads. The other three cloaked themselves and broke into a run after Hela.

Hela ran through Knockturn alley until she could physically feel the magic that the Horseman of Death was producing, she broke through the door to see Harry impaled by stone spikes. She lashed out releasing her death magic at the Horseman of Death causing her to jump a few meters back.

"Harry!" Hela cried as she undid the magic of the stone spikes by forcibly corroding them at a high speed.

"Well, well, little Hela has grown up I see. Still interrupting my business, it seems," Rosalie sneered.

"Mistress of Death, you are coming with us," Anubis growled as Thanatos and Pluto appeared, the three of them surrounding Rosalie.

"And you have back up, my, my, my. My own subjects are trying to imprison me again. Catch me if you can boys, oh, and Harry – I'll be seeing you really soon," Rosalie cackled before she seemed to fade out of the room. Anubis, Thanatos and Pluto went after her where they went up against her magic while she fled.

"Stay with me Harry! Morgana! I need you," Hela shouted, in a flash of light and a cracking of thunder Morgana was summoned just as Hela managed to delicately lay him on the ground.

"Oh my god! Quick, let me tend to him. I need to put him into a magical induced coma and we need to get him back to Avalon where Morgause and I can heal him," Morgana snapped, pushing Hela out of the way and working her magic.

She immediately closed the external bleeding before forcing Harry into a magic induced coma, she then cast a stasis charm on him before ushering Hela out of her way. She opened up a portal directly to the infirmary in the castle and levitated Harry through it. Hela stepped through after then while sending an update to the other gods as well as how to get to their location or rather, what would be their safe house.


End file.
